


Сквик (Начало конца)

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тотал - АУ. Джек Кинни женился на Дженнифер Тейлор. Джастин - юный и отважный мальчик. А Брайану, кажется, пришел конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквик (Начало конца)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beginning of the End (aka Squicky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173920) by [Josselin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin). 



Когда Брайану Кинни стукнуло двадцать пять, его отец женился во второй раз на какой-то блондинистой профурсетке из высшего общества. Брайану удалось пропустить почти все действо. Как он сказал Дженнифер Тейлор, когда та пришла познакомиться с ним спустя неделю после помолвки, о которой отец объявил ему по телефону, будучи мертвецки пьян, - он не нуждался в чертовой матери двадцать лет назад, когда умерла его собственная, и уж тем более она на хуй не нужна ему и сейчас. Так что она может забрать свой маленький шоколадный торт и съебаться из его квартиры.

Дженнифер нервно взглянула в сторону перекинутого через диван голого парня, затем перевела взгляд на полуобнаженного Брайана, взмахнула напоследок коробкой с тортом и, развернувшись, понеслась вниз по ступенькам.

Брайан с шумом задвинул за ней дверь лофта и вернулся к своему сегодняшнему траху, больше и секунды не думая о Дженнифер.

Он появился на свадьбе, потому что на этом настаивал его друг Майкл. К тому же здесь можно было получить бесплатную выпивку. Майкл приставил ему в пару Линдси и отправил их вместе, словно идеально подобранный комплект. Это означало, что Брайану придется выслушать небольшую лекцию от отца на тему того, что блондинки способны захомутать любого, даже того, кто вовсе не желал становиться семейным человеком, а потому ему, Брайану, нужно быть особенно бдительным.  
Несколько раз наведавшись в бар, он вручил Линдси ключи от джипа, а сам ушел с сексуальным распорядителем свадьбы.

И все было хорошо до следующего утра, пока не начались настоящие проблемы. Ему позвонила Клэр. А когда звонила его сестра, всегда случалось что-то плохое.  
Брайан был с похмелья, жмурился и морщился от скулежа Клэр, не совсем соображая, что она говорит. Речь шла о красной зудящей сыпи – Брайан совершенно не желал слышать ни о чем подобном. Вообще никогда.  
\- Нахуя ты мне звонишь? – наконец, оборвал он сестру.  
\- Тебе придется заехать к отцу, последить за ребенком, - сказала Клэр.  
Брайан смахнул одеяло и уставился на часы. Блядь, десять утра воскресения – это слишком рано, чтобы разбираться с подобным дерьмом.  
\- Каким ребенком?  
\- Наш новый сводный брат. Ребенок Дженнифер.  
\- Ах, да, – Брайан что-то смутно припоминал об этом.  
\- Он должен был пожить у меня во время медового месяца, но Джон подхватил ветряную оспу. Думаю, Джастин не болел раньше, так что его мать не хочет, чтобы он заразился. Дженнифер собралась отменить путешествие, но папа очень хочет поехать, так что он решил, что ты сможешь присмотреть за Джастином неделю.  
Закатив глаза, Брайан отправился на кухню:  
\- Ага, щаз.  
\- Их рейс в три, так что тебе нужно сейчас же туда ехать, чтобы Дженнифер успела показать тебе детские лекарства и все остальное.  
\- Он болен? Я блядь ни за что не проведу неделю с каким-то больным ребенком.  
-Нет, у него просто аллергия или что-то вроде того.  
\- Слушай, им придется найти кого-то еще, - сказал Брайан прямо.

Но в итоге, сам не понимая, как так вышло, через час он уже стучал в дверь отцовского дома. Дверь распахнула Дженнифер Тейлор. Выглядела она как всегда идеально, но, кажется, несколько нервничала от того, что оставляет своего малыша на неделю с Брайаном. Брайан ухмыльнулся и решил, что, если вовремя ввернет несколько правильных фраз, еще сможет избавиться от необходимости быть нянькой.  
*** 

Это был очень неловкий час. Дженнифер нерешительно пробежалась по списку детских аллергий - у него, блядь, на все была аллергия - на злаки, на апельсины, на пыль, на зерновые, на Тайленол – явно пытаясь сообразить, как же избежать необходимости оставлять с ним своего сына на целую неделю. Брайан хотел сказать ей, что то, что он гей, не означает, что он ебаный педофил, но не был уверен, что готов поделиться информацией о своей ориентацией с отцом, которому, очевидно, Дженнифер об этом не сообщила. И в то же время ему хотелось, чтобы она струсила и решила не оставлять с ним ребенка. «Может быть, - размышлял Брайан, - наоборот, нужно смотреть на мальчика плотоядным взглядом, чтобы она еще больше занервничала».

Пацан, видимо, был в таком же восторге от нового брака, как и сам Брайан, он, надувшись, сидел в своей новой комнате, которая - так уж случилось - была бывшей комнатой Брайана. И так и не спустился вниз, пока Дженнифер, наконец, не поднялась за ним, все еще скептически оглядываясь на Брайана.  
Когда она привела его вниз, Джек потащил сумки к машине, и подмигнув Брайану, поделился тем, как собирается наслаждаться медовым месяцем.  
Брайана чудом не стошнило, однако он даже умудрился как-то уклончиво отозваться, бросить что-то вроде – все парни любят секс.

Брайан был уверен, что все это отцовское показное дружелюбие преследовало лишь одну цель, - обратиться к нему с просьбой подкинуть деньжат: «Ну, знаешь, всего несколько баксов на отпуск». Но, очевидно, в этом браке были и положительные стороны, а именно, - доходы Дженнифер на должности агента по недвижимости. Что определенно улучшило благосостояние отца и вытащило его из-за черты бедности.  
Пацан был мелким и мрачным, и совершенно точно злился на мать. У него были такие же светлые волосы, как и у нее, что, очевидно, свидетельствовало о том, что цвет был натуральным, а не полученном в каком-нибудь салоне красоты для избранных. Но если прическа его матери была идеальна, то у пацана на голове царил полный беспорядок и хаос, и пока Дженнифер суетилась над ним с расческой, он скулил и отталкивал ее руку.

Неожиданно - и Брайан так и не понял, как это случилось – они с пацаном оказались у окна и стали смотреть, как Дженнифер и отец отбывают в аэропорт. Ни один из них не помахал им рукой. Брайан - потому что все еще был вроде как в шоковом состоянии, а пацан - потому что, очевидно, все еще злился на мать, которая обеспокоенно махала ему из машины.

После того, как машина свернула направо в конце квартала и исчезла из виду, Брайан отвернулся от окна, и взглянул на пацана. Он полагал, что должен сразу озвучить мальчишке, как будут строиться их отношения, чтобы избежать проблем впоследствии.  
\- Слушай, - начал Брайан.- Ты не хочешь здесь быть. И я не хочу быть здесь. Так что мы окажем друг другу большую услугу, если притворимся, что нас обоих тут нет, идет?  
Пацан взглянул на Брайана, прищурившись, и потопал наверх без единого слова. Брайан принял это за согласие.  
Брайан сидел за кухонным столом со своим ноутбуком и пытался доделать работу, т.к. только что понял, что всю неделю ему придется уходить из офиса пораньше, чтобы забрать пацана из школы. Райдеру это не понравится. Вообще-то, Райдер прямо-таки в задницу ему вцепится из-за этого. Может быть, мальчишка сможет пару раз прийти из школы пешком? Или оставаться в школе до семи вечера – к тому времени Брайану перестанут постоянно звонить по поводу контракта Грейнджера.  
Пацан оставался наверху, в своей комнате, делая то, что делают все тринадцатилетние пацаны в своих комнатах. Может, дрочил, например. Брайан моментально представил себе, как пацан смотрит гетеро-порно и тащится от телок с большими сиськами, и вздрогнул – пока он тут внизу сидит, тот, наверное, уже всю его комнату осквернил. Это было так ужасно, что даже думать о таком не хотелось.

Так что он выбросил это из головы и на какое-то взялся время за работу. В обед пацан спустился вниз в поисках еды. «Ну конечно», - подумал Брайан. – «Дети всегда голодны». Он понадеялся, что этот мальчишка скоро вырастет, и сильно, иначе его ждала очень тяжелая жизнь.  
Поиски в шкафу не принесли должного результата, хотя мальчик выставил на стойку бутылку кетчупа и коробку сухих колечек для завтрака, - Брайан совсем, совсем не хотел знать, что он собирался со всем этим делать.  
\- Ты голоден? – спросил Брайан.  
Пацан закатил глаза:  
\- Ясен перец.  
Брайан прищурился и на время замолчал:  
\- Нравится китайская еда?  
Пацан кивнул.  
\- Вытащи меню из ящика под телефоном, - попросил его Брайан, что парнишка и сделал, со скрипом открыв ящик и начав там копаться.  
Брайан взял вытащенное пацаном меню и заставил его принести телефон, пока он раздумывал, что заказать.  
\- Я хочу яичный рулет, - заявил пацан, вручая Брайану трубку, так что Брайан заказал и его.  
После ужина настроение мальчика явно улучшилось, и наверх он не пошел, а остался внизу, чтобы доставать Брайана.  
\- Тебе разве не нужно делать домашнее задание? – не выдержал Брайан, раздражаясь.  
\- Неа, - ответил пацан, уселся на кухонный стол и стал постукивать пяткой по ножке, отчего экран ноут-бука задрожал, а Брайан начал медленно сходить с ума.  
\- Почему это тебе не нужно делать домашнее задание в воскресенье вечером? – требовательно спросил Брайан.  
\- Потому что я умный и сделал все еще в пятницу вечером, - самодовольно ответил пацан.  
Брайан не стал говорить, что домашнее задание по пятницам делают одни ботаники и попытался найти другой отвлекающий маневр.  
\- У тебя нет друзей или приятелей, с которыми ты мог бы пойти поиграть?  
Видимо Брайан ударил по больному, потому что лицо мальчика стало кислым, и он ничего не ответил, лишь сильнее начал долбить ногой по столу.  
\- Повтори-ка, в каком ты классе?  
\- В восьмом,- ответил пацан. – Я хотел перескочить через класс, но мама сказала, что это плохо повлияет на мою социализацию, которая и так ухудшилась из-за травмировавшего меня развода родителей.  
Брайан потер лоб:  
\- Но при этом друзей у тебя нет.  
Пацан взглянул на него.  
\- Я мог бы уже быть в старших классах, - попытался защититься он. – Я достаточно умный.  
\- Ну конечно, - ответил Брайан.- Но для старших классов ты слишком мелкий.

В ответ на замечание о его малом росте, пацан показал Брайану язык.

\- На следующей неделе мне исполняется четырнадцать.  
Брайан просто продолжал смотреть на него, вскинув бровь.  
\- Если ты не хочешь заморачиваться подарком, то наличные вполне подойдут, - добавил пацан.  
\- Не вздумай, блядь, ждать от меня подарка.  
\- Тебе придется подарить мне подарок,- спокойно произнес пацан. – Теперь я твой сводный брат. Третья страница справочника «Отношения во вновь созданной фальшивой семье» - обязанность покупать подарки новым родственникам по любому поводу.

Теперь обе брови Брайана взлетели вверх, а мальчишка с серьезным видом кивнул:  
\- Если ты не подаришь мне подарок, то мне придется много плакаться маме о том, как тяжело мне дается этот ее второй брак. Может быть, я даже убегу в Нью-Йорк и никогда не вернусь.  
\- Что ж, - рассудительно заметил Брайан. – Если ты сбежишь, то возможно избавишь нас всех от массы проблем.  
Но пацан уже решил сменить тему, встал и начал вглядываться в экран ноутбука через плечо Брайана.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Работаю.  
\- Что за работа? – спросил пацан, опершись локтем о плечо Брайана.  
Брайан раздраженно смахнул его руку.  
\- Скукота. Ничего интересного для маленьких мальчиков. Иди поиграй.  
\- Я не маленький! – запротестовал Джастин.

На что Брайан лишь хмыкнул.

В конце концов, Брайану стало ясно, что пока он не найдет, чем занять пацана, ему от него не отделаться. Так что в итоге он посадил мальчишку в джип и отвез его в видеосалон. Где пацан чуть с ума не сошел от восторга, осознав, что может взять напрокат фильмы для взрослых, которые мама никогда не разрешала ему смотреть.  
Брайан загляделся на рыжего парня с по-настоящему классной задницей. Тот оценивающе взглянул на него в ответ, но тут явился пацан и начал спрашивать, смотрел ли Брайан третьего «Бэтмена», а рыжий парень переместился в секцию диснеевских фильмов, что не могло не настораживать.  
\- Бери все, что хочешь, - разрешил Брайан. – Только, блядь, не обсуждай это со мной.  
Наконец, пацан закончил, выбрав «Матрицу» и какие-то стремные аниме.  
Брайан бухнул обе коробки на стойку и вытащил кредитку. Они отправились обратно домой, и по дороге Брайан вполуха слушал лепет мальчишки о технике японского аниме.  
\- «Желтая подводная лодка» мой любимый фильм, - наконец сказал он.  
Брайан промолчал, и когда загорелась стрелка, повернул налево.  
\- А какой у тебя любимый фильм? – спросил пацан.  
Брайан проигнорировал и этот вопрос, надеясь, что мальчишка поймет намек.  
Но он не понял.  
\- А чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Рекламой, - коротко бросил Брайан.  
\- Правда? – спросил пацан взволнованно. – Тебе нравится делать ролики и все такое? А я мог что-то видеть из твоих работ?  
\- Я создаю ролики, которые появляются только перед показом фильмов для взрослых, - ответил Брайан.  
Джастин вздохнул.  
\- А девушка у тебя есть?

Брайан не стал отвечать и хотел было пощелкать каналы радио, надеясь, что хоть так до пацана дойдет.  
\- Я видел тебя с той девушкой на свадьбе, - продолжал Джастин. – Она милая.  
Затем пацан на время уставился в окно, а потом снова заговорил:  
\- Однажды у меня была девушка. Около четырех недель. Но это испоганило мне всю жизнь.  
\- Да, девчонки такие, - сказал Брайан.  
\- Ага, - пацан снова тяжело вздохнул, и Брайан, взглянув на него, обнаружил, что тот выглядел охуенно мрачным. – Она была моим лучшим другом, понимаешь? Дафни! И все было прекрасно и замечательно, но потом она запала на меня, и все ее друзья замучили меня вопросами о том, нравится ли она мне. В итоге я решился пригласить ее на свидание, и так мы стали…. типа девушкой и парнем, на несколько недель, но Дафни постоянно хотела держаться за руки, а потом попыталась меня поцеловать, а ее друзья продолжали все время хихикать над нами, так что мне пришлось с ней порвать. И теперь она со мной больше не разговаривает, - закончил пацан угрюмо.

Брайан не знал, что на такое ответить, поэтому просто включил радио.  
***

 

Они вернулись домой, пацан приготовил себе в микроволновке попкорн и врубил свой анимешный фильм, а Брайан вернулся на кухню, чтобы поработать, но, в конце концов отключил ноутбук и сел рядом с пацаном на диван.  
\- Глупость какая-то, - заявил Брайан.  
Пацан взглянул на него так, словно он только что попрал святость церкви или что-то вроде того. Брайан указал на экран:  
\- Их речь не попадает в озвучку. А если учесть субтитры, то это вообще самый тупой диалог, что я когда-либо слышал.

Тогда пацан принялся защищать фильм и толкнул речь о том, какое великое искусство они тут имеют честь созерцать. Брайан решил, что справиться с такой атакой ему поможет только сигарета и выудил пачку из пальто, все еще валявшегося на спинке дивана. Мальчишка оборвал лекцию, когда увидел пачку сигарет, и уставился на Брайана широко распахнув глаза. Брайан вытащил из кармана зажигалку.  
\- Что?- спросил он, придерживая зажигалку возле губ, из которых торчала сигарета.  
\- Ты куришь? – пацан был так шокирован, словно узнал, что Брайан серийный убийца.  
Брайан прикурил и решил, что этого ответа пацану будет достаточно. К сожалению, с появлением в жизни Джека Дженнифер из дома исчезла пепельница, которая всегда стояла на журнальном столике, так что Брайан приспособил под нее маленькую чайную чашку с золотой окантовкой, что стояла на краю стола.  
Он позволил парнишке целых пять минут читать ему нотации об ужасах и опасностях курения, прежде чем прервал его маленькое публичное выступление:  
\- Слушай, если я хочу убить себя курением, то это мое дело – так что отъебись.  
\- Но ты и меня убиваешь, - в отчаянии отозвался пацан. – Ты куришь в доме, а пассивное курение еще хуже, чем обычное, потому что ничем не фильтруется. К тому же, - пацан начал фальшиво покашливать. - У меня аллергия.

Брайан посмотрел на него.

\- У тебя, блядь нет аллергии. – Он вынул сигарету изо рта и передал ее пацану. – На, затянись.  
Пацан в нерешительности смотрел на сигарету, словно она могла убить его в любую секунду. Брайан закатил глаза и презрительно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Обещаю, она тебя не убьет.  
Какое-то время спустя пацан все-таки попытался затянуться, в итоге по-настоящему закашлялся и тут же рванул чистить зубы и искать ингалятор или что-то вроде того, пока Брайан хихикал на диване.  
***

 

Неделя пролетела быстрее, чем Брайан ожидал. В понедельник утром он отвез пацана в школу, стараясь не насмехаться над бедным ребенком, который болтался, как в мешке, в своей не по размеру огромной, дебильной форме. После уроков пацан оставался в школе, чтобы посещать какой-то художественный кружок, и это было очень кстати, учитывая, что Брайану нужно было досидеть на работе хотя бы до пяти, прежде чем ехать его забирать. Райдер сучился из-за контракта Грейнджера, но во время ланча Брайан выиграл контракт с Маккормиком, так что Райдер мог пойти и трахнуть сам себя. К весне Брайан рассчитывал занять новый кабинет - с большими окнами.  
После того, как он забрал мальчишку из школы и выслушал его болтовню о прочитанном «Повелителе мух» по дороге, он высадил пацана возле дома с четкими инструкциями сделать домашнее задание и отправиться в кровать в десять, а сам отправился за Майклом, чтобы забрать его в «Вуди».

Из-за того, что ему пришлось присматривать за пацаном, Брайан совсем забросил Майкла, и тот теперь желал услышать все о свадьбе, которую Брайан поначалу не хотел обсуждать.  
\- Господи, - сказал Майкл. – Должно быть, это отстойно - застрять с маленьким плаксивым засранцем на целую неделю.  
Брайан фыркнул:  
\- Вообще-то он напоминает мне тебя.  
Майкл возмущенно запротестовал.  
\- Нет, правда. Он все время болтает о мультиках и подобном дерьме.  
Майкл уставился на Брайана долгим взглядом, пытаясь определить, серьезно он или прикалывается. Но потом Брайан отвлекся на парня, идущего через зал, и поднялся с места.  
\- Труба зовет, - объявил он, махнув Майклу рукой, а затем двинулся к парню, что-то шепнул ему в ухо и направился в сторону туалета. Парень последовал за ним.  
После полуночи Майкл высадил Брайана возле дома, тот едва не споткнулся о ступеньки крыльца и, возясь с замком, проклинал все вокруг за то, что не мог вернуться в лофт. Наконец-то ему удалось открыть дверь, но в доме он сразу же наткнулся на пацана, который сидел на диване в своей фланелевой пижаме, жевал попкорн из микроволновки и смотрел «Матрицу».

Брайан быстро прикрыл глаза, снова открыл их – но пацан все еще был там, с пультом в руках и миской попкорна на коленях.  
\- Ты что, блядь, делаешь?  
Мальчишка даже не оторвал взгляд от экрана:  
-Смотрю кино.  
Брайан захлопнул дверь и запер замок.  
\- Разве я не говорил тебе лечь спать в десять?  
\- Мммм… - ответил пацан рассеяно. – Не помню.  
Брайан раздраженно огляделся вокруг, словно искал чьей-то поддержки.  
\- Я, блядь, сказал тебе идти в постель.

Теперь мальчишка смотрел на него, никак не реагируя на ярость Брайана.  
\- И что? – мальчишка явно наслаждался ошеломленным пьяным молчанием Брайана. – Что ты сделаешь со мной, если я не пойду? - Спросил он с самой раздражающей самодовольной улыбкой, которую Брайан когда-либо видел, и вскинув брови.  
Брайан обошел диван, схватил пульт с коленей пацана и выключил телевизор, затем наклонился так близко, что мог уловить запах попкорна в дыхании мальчишки.  
\- Три вещи, - сказал Брайан. – Если ты не будешь меня слушаться, здесь не будет еды, и я не буду возить тебя в школу. На самом деле, я отвезу тебя к Клэр домой, и ты сможешь подцепить красную зудящую сыпь от своих новообретенных кузенов. А еще я уложу тебя к себе на колени и отшлепаю так сильно, что ты неделю сидеть не сможешь.  
Он на секунду замолчал, лишь дыша мальчишке в лицо и наслаждаясь тем, как Джастин нервно сглатывал.  
\- Тебе все понятно? – спросил он, наконец.  
Джастин кивнул.

Брайан выпрямился и отступил назад.  
\- Наверх. Живо.  
Мальчишка кинулся к лестнице. Брайан улыбнулся. Оказывается процесс воспитания был не так ужасен, как ему казалось.  
***

 

Во вторник утром Джастин был притихшим, ну или, может быть, просто вялым от того, что слишком долго спал. Брайан был сварлив, к тому же отлежал себе шею от того, что спал на отцовском диване вторую ночь подряд. Брайан не знал, что пацан обычно ест на завтрак, но тот вытащил на стойку коробку хлопьев и бутылку кетчупа. Брайан велел ему все это убрать.

Тем вечером Брайан остался дома, объяснив самому себе, что сделал это не для того, чтобы проверить, будет ли мальчишка слушаться, но для того, чтобы написать несколько замечаний отделу маркетинга, потому что в противном случае вся его работа по контракту Грейнджера могла пойти коту под хвост. Джастин сидел за столом напротив и делал домашнее задание, все время постукивая ногой по столу, пока Брайану не захотелось завыть.

Затем наступила среда. Вечерами по средам Брайан всегда ужинал с ребятами в закусочной. Ради мальчишки определенно не стоило нарушать привычный распорядок, и потому Брайан потащил его с собой. Джастин был до смешного взволнован тем, что отправится есть в другое место.  
Брайан припарковал джип и потащил пацана вниз по Либерти Авеню и тут же сделал два неожиданных открытия.

Во-первых, мальчишка вовсю таращился на местные достопримечательности. Брайан испугался, что ему придется силком тащить пацана, который остановился, как вкопанный, шокировано уставившись на двух мужиков, буквально трахавшихся в дверном проеме. Брайан нашел это довольно забавным и ухмыльнулся наивности мальчишки.  
А во-вторых, пока они шли по улице, на мальчишку самого пялились во все глаза. Словно все мужики оценивали его, а затем вопросительно вскидывали бровь и косились на Брайана, будто безмолвно спрашивая – хорош пацан или нет? Возможно, все это было ошибкой. Брайан зыркал на всех, кто положил глаз на мальчишку. Преодолев полквартала за время, показавшееся Брайану вечностью, они наконец-то вошли в закусочную.  
Майкл с Эмметом уже сидели рядышком за столиком, так что Брайан толкнул парнишку напротив них и уселся сам. Теперь настала очередь Эммета вопросительно вскидывать бровь в его сторону, и лишь Майкл все понял верно.  
\- Привет, это твой сводный брат?  
Брайан кивнул. Пацан с открытым ртом рассматривал интерьер закусочной, а потом совершенно остолбенел, увидев транса, сидящего за соседним столиком.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Майкл с Джастином, который этого даже не заметил, продолжая оглядываться вокруг. Брайан ткнул парнишку локтем, привлекая его внимание, чтобы тот никого не смущал.  
\- Брайан, - нараспев протянул Эммет. – Я и не знал, что со всеми этими свадебными делами ты заполучил новых родственников. К тому же таких хорошеньких.  
Брайан откинулся на спинку и пихнул в руки пацана меню со стола.  
\- Для тебя этот плод под запретом, - сухо отозвался Брайан.  
\- Почему же, он уже твой? – голос Эммета сочился сарказмом, а затем он обратился к Джастину. - Ты и правда милашка.  
\- Хм, спасибо, - ответил Джастин, и Эммет ему улыбнулся.  
\- Эммет, что ты творишь? Пацану дай Бог десять лет, - возмутился Майкл.  
\- Неправда, - негодующе запротестовал Джастин. – Мне четырнадцать!  
\- На следующей неделе, - поправил его Брайан. - Четырнадцать тебе исполнится на следующей неделе.  
\- Что такого? – всплеснул руками Эммет. – Я просто сказал, что он очарователен. Как тебя зовут, сладенький?  
\- Джастин.

Спасла их – вернее, скорее обрекла на новые муки – Дэбби, внезапно появившаяся у их столика.

Дэб закудахтала над Джастином, словно он был единственным ребенком когда-либо появлявшимся в закусочной, и набив мальчишке живот картошкой фри, притащила гигантскую порцию мороженого со всевозможными добавками. Брайану пришлось убедиться, что там не было орехов, так как у пацана на них была аллергия.  
Эммет болтал с парнишкой на разные темы, а Майкл пытался поговорить о комиксах, пока Джастин не заявил, что «комиксы для дураков», на что Брайан тихо заржал.  
Лучшее в этом вечере было то, что Брайану удалось убедить Эммета посидеть с мальчишкой, пока они с Майклом сходят в Вавилон. Хотя прежде, чем уйти, он нагнулся к уху Джастина и прошептал:  
\- Если тебя не будет в постели, когда я вернусь, мало тебе не покажется.

Джастин, кажется, слегка обиделся из-за того, что его бросают, но, похоже, Эммет ему и правда понравился. Так что никакого чувства вины Брайан не испытывал, скорее чувствовал облегчение от вновь обретенной свободы, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он был пиздец, как возбужден.  
После тусовки в клубе он почувствовал себя намного лучше, напряжение рассеялось, и он находился в отличном расположении духа, пока не вернулся домой и не обнаружил, что каждая ебучая лампочка и светильник в доме горят на полную катушку. Забыл ли пацан выключить свет или так до сих пор и не лег, - и то, и другое не доставило бы Брайану никакой радости.

Он обошел весь первый этаж, методично выключая свет, а затем поднялся наверх и услышал льющуюся из своей старой комнаты музыку. Дверь была заперта, но он выломал ее - в конце концов, это была его комната – и ввалился внутрь.  
Пацан сидел на кровати и, услышав грохот, вскинулся, запаниковав. На коленях у него лежала какая-то тетрадка, в комнате горело по меньшей мере три лампы, и работало радио.  
\- Я в постели! – быстро затараторил мальчишка.  
Брайана это вовсе не впечатлило, он прошелся по комнате, рассматривая барахло пацана. Определенно сейчас комната выглядела иначе, чем когда он тут жил. У него уж точно не было никаких идиотских анимешных плакатов на стенах.  
\- Почему ты не спишь, как положено всем благовоспитанным мальчикам? – задал вопрос Брайан, рассматривая мальчишеские книжки, расставленные на полке над столом.  
Парнишка избегал его взгляда, и Брайан мысленно отметил про себя, что это признак того, что парень плохой врун.  
\- Не мог уснуть.  
\- Это с чего же? – Брайан плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать.  
Мальчишка вздохнул и ничего не ответил, но, глядя на его поведение, Брайан смутно догадывался, в чем дело.  
\- Только не говори мне, что боишься темноты.  
Мальчишка, прикусив нижнюю губу, уставился в стену.  
\- Ты боишься темноты, - заключил Брайан.  
\- Нет, - запротестовал пацан, - просто иногда я немного перевозбуждаюсь.  
Брайан вздохнул:  
\- Что ж, развозбуждайся обратно и давай спать.  
Мальчишка сменил тему.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что гей?  
Брайан выгнул бровь.  
\- Разве это твое дело?  
Джастин пожал плечами.  
\- Ты мог бы сказать мне. Я никому не расскажу.

Брайан фыркнул.  
\- Кому тебе рассказывать-то?

Мальчишка опустил взгляд на колени, что тут же привлекло внимание Брайана к его тетрадке, в которой явно были рисунки. Он тут же вспомнил, что пацан ходил в художественный кружок.  
\- Что рисуешь? – спросил он, потянувшись за тетрадкой. Пацан схватил ее и прижал к груди.  
\- Нет!  
Брайан удивленно вскинул брови. Пацан покраснел.  
\- Рисунок не очень хорош. Я еще не закончил.  
Брайан поднялся и встал рядом с кроватью.  
\- Ладно. Но в любом случае теперь давай спать.  
Джастин, аккуратно закрыв тетрадку, положил ее на ночной столик, отложил карандаш и накрылся одеялом. Брайан вырубил стерео и щелкнул выключателем.  
\- Спокночи, - сонно промямлил Джастин.  
Брайан остановился в дверном проеме, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте мальчишку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - прошептал он.  
***

 

Во вторник мальчишка позвонил Брайану на работу, и сквозь бессмысленную болтовню и телефонные помехи Брайан смог разобрать, что пацан зависает со своей мелкой подружкой и после школы пойдет к ней, так что Брайану не нужно его забирать.  
Он тут же выбросил парнишку из головы и вернулся к своему клиенту.  
В семь вечера он вернулся домой, жутко голодный, так как пропустил обед, и планировал предложить пацану заказать пиццу. Брайан решил, что мальчишке это должно понравиться, если у него не окажется аллергии на сыр и помидоры.

Но когда он вошел в дом – он бы все сразу понял, если бы обратил внимание на то, что свет в окнах не горел, - мальчишки там не было.  
Брайан на секунду почувствовал что-то. Это определенно не было разочарованием, скорее голодом. Пожав плечами, он просто съел немного хлеба.  
Затем он устроился на диване и начал щелкать каналы телевизора, но ничего стоящего там не было, а по четвертому каналу шла жуткая реклама Боба и Бреда, так что он выключил телек и принялся слоняться по дому, раздумывая, чем бы заняться.

К девяти вечера он уже был охуенно зол. Мальчишка разумеется не оставил ему даже номера телефона подружки. И справочником Брайан воспользоваться не мог, потому что как, интересно, он должен был угадать ее фамилию? И какого хуя, интересно, пацан не звонил, чтобы Брайан за ним заехал?  
Брайан выкинул Джастина из головы и достал ноут, чтобы прочесть пару статей между остервенелыми партиями в пасьянс. В десять он нашел джековскую заначку виски.  
***

 

Когда следующим утром они влезли в джип, на улице царил настоящий февральский мороз. Брайан включил обогреватель, но тот лишь гонял между ними холодный воздух. Даже когда обогреватель начал генерировать теплый воздух, температура в джипе не сильно повысилась.  
\- Послушай, я же извинился! – выпалил, наконец, Джастин, держа на коленях рюкзак и нервно поигрывая одной из лямок.  
Брайан резко вошел в левый поворот и ничего не ответил.  
\- Ну я же не знал. Я ведь так постоянно делаю, и откуда я мог знать, что у тебя не было номера Дафни, и…- он умолк.  
Затем вздохнул.  
\- Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя беспокоиться.  
\- Я, блядь, не беспокоился, - стиснул зубы Брайан.  
Джастин фыркнул и отвернулся к своему окну.  
\- Тогда какое тебе вообще дело, если ты не беспокоился?  
\- Мне есть дело,- холодно начал объяснять Брайан, - потому что, если бы ты замерз до смерти на улице или если бы тебя украли бандиты, я был бы единственным, кто отправится в тюрьму за халатность.

На время в машине повисла тишина.

\- Оу ох, - ни с того ни с сего сказал Джастин.  
Брайан почувствовал, как у него разыгрывается головная боль.  
***

 

Парнишка забыл в принтере домашнее задание, так что Брайану пришлось подбросить его до школы, а потом вернуться домой, забрать небольшое исследование по социологии и привезти его в школу, кишевшую малявками в школьной форме. К тому же, секретарь попытался с ним флиртовать.И он в итоге опоздал на работу, чему Райдер был совершенно не рад.  
Да и день лучше не становился. Когда он наконец подошел к концу, все чего хотел Брайан, это сходить в «Вавилон» и натрахаться до отключки. Но ему нужно было забрать пацана от Дафни, потому что он твердо решил не допустить повторения вчерашнего вечера.

Джастин так долго обувался, что Брайану пришлось выдержать светскую беседу с миссис Чандерс, а потому, когда они вышли из дома, он уже был на взводе. Теперь требовались решительные меры. Так что, вернувшись домой, он позвонил Линдси. Может, она и лесбиянка, но она все-таки женщина, а все женщины любят детей. Особенно блондинистых. А конкретно этот вроде выглядел неплохо.

Он спрятался с телефоном в стиральной комнате, чтобы мальчишка его не услышал, и принялся умолять Линдси - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста приехать и приглядеть за ребенком, всего на один вечер, потому что он сдохнет, если прямо сейчас не получит передышку.  
Ну ладно, он не совсем так выразился, но у Линдс было по-настоящему доброе сердце, и сам факт того, что он присматривает за сводным братом так ее впечатлил, что она довольно легко согласилась приехать. Спустя полчаса она уже стояла на пороге с доской для скраббла в одной руке и тарелкой печений в другой. Брайан поцеловал ее в знак приветствия. Мальчишка же подозрительно посматривал на них из гостиной, вероятно прикидывая, сможет ли морочить Линдси голову.  
Пофигу. Брайна сейчас не мог об этом думать. Он собирался потусоваться. Он оставил парнишку с овсяными печеньями (безусловно, сначала убедившись, что у Джастина нет аллергии ни на один ингредиент) и скрабблом, сел в джип и резко вырулил на дорогу.  
***

 

Он вернулся домой не слишком обдолбанным, чтобы Линдси не пришлось бросать на него злобные взгляды, и нашел этих двоих воркующими за кухонным столом, по всей поверхности которого были кучами разбросаны рисунки и альбомы.  
\- Брайан, - воскликнула Линдси. – Джастин у нас, оказывается,– юный, подающий большие надежды художник.  
\- Да ты что? – без энтузиазма отреагировал Брайан. На что Линдси лишь закатила глаза.  
\- Мы обязательно должны еще увидеться, милый, в самое ближайшее время, – сказала Линдси, поцеловав Джастина в лоб, - и я покажу тебе пару фокусов с акварелью.  
Джастин проследовал за ней к двери, взахлеб рассказывая о каких-то карандашах, и Брайан воспользовался возможностью украдкой подобраться к столу и посмотреть рисунки пацана, пока они были разбросаны по всему столу.  
***

 

Наконец, наступила суббота, и на подъездную дорожку въехал автомобиль Джека и Дженнифер. На Джеке красовалась какая-то дикая ебучая ковбойская шляпа, он нес несколько черных чемоданов и выглядел до отвращения самодовольным.  
Дженнифер затряслась над Джастином и, похоже выдохнула с облегчением, когда обнаружила, что никто не растлил ее малыша.

Брайан сбежал при первой же подвернувшейся возможности, не обратив внимания на то, что парнишка махал ему вслед.  
И решил, что всему этому пришел конец. Это должен был быть конец. Он сделал доброе дело, и теперь Клэр была обязана ему по гроб жизни. Все закончилось, а значит, он мог тусоваться всю субботнюю ночь без каких-либо задних мыслей.

 

Но, конечно, это был не конец. Это было всего лишь начало…

Три недели спустя, когда Майкл с Дэбби навещали Вика в Нью-Йорке, Брайан провел пятничный вечер, зависая с Тедом и поклялся себе, что ни за что не повторит этого в субботу. И в итоге как-то так получилось, что, позанимавшись в тренажерке и приняв душ, он оказался на пути к отцовскому дому. Несмотря на то, что за окном стоял март, было еще прохладно, но все же намного теплее, чем в последнее время.

Не зная, как себя вести, и немного теряясь под строгим взглядом новоявленной миссис Кинни, он пригласил парнишку в парк - поиграть в мяч.  
Это было ошибкой. Возможно, на планете и существовали люди с худшей координацией, чем у Джастина, но Брайан таких никогда не встречал.  
Брайан мог кинуть мяч снизу, так слабо, как только возможно, прямо мальчишке в грудь, и тот все равно был не в состоянии его поймать.

И все-таки мальчишка старался изо всех сил и очень расстраивался, что у него ничего не выходило. Когда они, наконец-то, закончили, Брайан плюхнулся на землю и вытащил сигарету. На сей раз мальчишка сам попросил затяжку и уже на половине дико закашлялся. 

После этого Брайан повел парнишку в книжный магазин и сказал, что купит ему книгу на прошедший день рождения. И если к тому моменту было еще не ясно, что тот полный ботаник, то дикий восторг, который он продемонстрировал от возможности получить книгу, убедил Брайана в этом окончательно. 

Брайан заметил, что пацан выбрал книгу, на иллюстрациях которой было множество обнаженных мужчин. Конечно, это была книга об искусстве, и голых женщин там тоже было предостаточно, но все же.

И с тех пор все как-то так и пошло. Брайан заезжал каждый раз, когда Майкл с парнями были чем-то заняты, и забирал парнишку в кино или играл с ним в Икс-бокс. А иногда, не слишком часто, он с удивлением осознавал, что отшивал Майкла, чтобы провести время с пацаном, потому что тот все же не так много трещал об аниме. 

Брайана вроде как перло от того, как мальчишка поклонялся ему, полностью и безоговорочно. Было так трогательно, что он готов удовольствоваться толикой внимания Брайана – у него ведь не было друзей, кроме Дафни, которая недавно решила научиться играть на фортепиано, а потому все время была занята. 

В итоге даже Дженнифер привыкла к его присутствию и расслабилась, сообразив, что он не собирается растлевать Джастина. И со временем она начала поощрять их встречи, потому что чувствовала, что Джастину требуется больше мужского влияния.

Оказалось, что иметь младшего брата – довольно забавно. 

Однажды летним полднем они прятались от жары в комнате Джастина – бывшей комнате Брайана – где воздух был прохладный, благодаря кондиционеру. В тот день они просто валялись на кровати и рассматривали старые комиксы, которые Джастин отыскал в брайановском шкафу. Джастин болтал о рисунках, которые на его взгляд были неплохи, но не дотягивали до его стандартов. Брайан пялился в потолок и вроде как наслаждался бездельем.

И в какой-то момент Джастин вдруг затих и повернулся к Брайану. Пару секунд в комнате царила тишина, а потом Брайан приподнял голову и спросил:

\- Что?

\- Каково это - заниматься сексом с парнями?

Брайан уронил голову обратно на подушку.

\- Хм. Мокро.

\- Мокро? – недоверчиво переспросил Джастин. 

Брайан кивнул.

\- А секс с девушкой у тебя был?

Брайан снова кивнул.

\- А это каково?

\- Еще мокрее, - заключил Брайан.

\- Ты, - Джастин больно пихнул Брайана в плечо, - худший старший брат всех времен и народов. Старшие братья обязаны делиться с младшими рассказами о своих сексуальных победах, чтобы их пытливый ум мог впитать все волнующие детали. А все что ты можешь сказать это - мокро. Откуда мне тогда узнать о сексе?

Брайан приподнялся, полусидя устроился на кровати, улыбнулся и предложил:

\- Я куплю тебе порно.

***

 

Однажды Дженнифер посетила гениальная мысль, что для укрепления «мужской дружбы» Джеку и Джастину необходимо отправиться вместе в поход. В конце июня, который в тот год выдался невыносимо жарким. 

Брайан поехал вместе с ними, чтобы удостовериться, что Джастин не заблудится в лесу и его не сожрет какой-нибудь медведь, пока Джек будет надираться до отключки.

Конечно, Брайан и для себя захватил бутылку виски, но об этом он предпочитал не думать.

Они отбывали рано утром в субботу, потому что Джек заявил – раньше сядешь, раньше выйдешь. А, Брайан, еще три часа назад тусивший в «Вавилоне», подумал про себя: «Позже выйдешь, раньше вставишь». Но с отцом своим наблюдением делиться не стал – тот бы вряд ли его оценил. 

Джек взял с собой винтовку, намереваясь научить Джастина охотиться и тем самым сделать его настоящим мужиком. Но развешанная по дороге к кемпингу социальная реклама, предостерегавшая от жестокого обращения с животными и потенциальной опасности получить травму при неправильном обращении с оружием, убедила Джека оставить винтовку в багажнике. Брайан же всю поездку то задремывал, то старался подавить смех.

Приехав в кемпинг, Джек схватился за бутылку даже раньше, чем начал ставить палатку. Джастин тут же нашел озеро и решил, что хочет попрыгать с пирса. Брайан наложил на это решение вето, потому что солнце было в зените, а, значит, пацан точно мог обгореть.

\- К тому же мы не взяли плавки, - заметил Брайан.

Джастин закатил глаза.

\- Мы можем плавать и без одежды, - заспорил он. – Непохоже, что здесь есть еще люди.

Пацан был наблюдательным, и Брайану пришлось признать поражение – в кемпинге не было ни души, как и на берегу озера. 

Брайану удалось убедить мальчишку, что они смогут поплавать позже, после того, как вода немного согреется, а солнце перестанет так нещадно палить. А пока нужно заняться установкой палатки. 

***

 

Казалось, Джек уже пережил затяжную войну с палаткой и проиграл бой, - это следовало из раскиданных повсюду деталей палатки и количества испарившегося из бутылки виски. 

А сейчас ни Джека, ни машины нигде не было видно. 

\- Что за хуйня? – выговорил Брайан и осекся, пораженный осознанием, что отец мог бросить их в лесу. 

\- Может он пошел в туалет? – робко предположил Джастин.

\- На машине? – со скепсисом спросил Брайан. - К тому же здесь «НЕТ» туалетов. Иди познакомься с деревцем, малыш.

\- Ну, может, тогда он поехал за едой.

\- Может, - саркастично отозвался Брайан, - он поехал куда-нибудь застрелиться, чтобы избавить меня от проблем.

Мальчишка закатил глаза, вытащил из своей сумки альбом, уселся на пенек и начал рисовать.

\- Я все еще хочу попозже пойти поплавать, - напомнил он Брайану.

Брайан стоял посреди поляны и медленно качал головой. Затем он подумал, раз отца нигде не видно, то и не вытаскивать из кармана косяк нет никаких причин. 

\- Ага, - ответил он пацану, сунул косяк в рот и прикурил его. – А ты, я гляжу, уже и дыхание затаил? Ну правильно, нам тут долго теперь барахтаться.

Джастин оторвался от своего альбома.

\- Это самое тупое, что я когда-либо слышал, - посетовал он. – Ты так смешиваешь метафоры, что в них не остается никакого смысла.

Брайану же казалось, что он высказался очень умно, и потому он бросил на мальчишку сердитый взгляд.

\- Что ты куришь? – затем спросил Джастин. – Забавно пахнет.

***

 

Брайан ровно три минуты терпел разглагольствования пацана о вреде марихуаны, а потом пихнул косяк ему в рот. Это быстро заткнуло мальчишку. 

И вскоре уже они оба лежали посреди поляны, смотрели в небо, разглядывали облака и время от времени хихикали. 

\- Это облако похоже на толстую женщину, объезжающую бегемота, - заявил Брайан, указывая куда-то вправо.

Джастин покосился в ту сторону

\- Нет, не похоже, - возразил он.

Брайан закрыл один глаз и прикусил язык.

\- Похоже, - не согласился он, пристально вглядываясь в облако.

Джастин тяжело вздохнул:

\- Я все еще хочу пойти поплавать, - пожаловался он. – Мне жарко.

\- Никакого плавания под кайфом, - сказал Брайан, погрозив Джастину пальцем.

Тот надулся.

\- И палатку устанавливать тоже не будем, - продолжил Брайан.

\- Я все равно не умею ее устанавливать, - отозвался Джастин. – Эй, это облако похоже на крокодила.

Брайан покосился на облако.

\- Нет, это похоже на двух трахающихся парней.

***

 

В какой-то момент Брайан заметил, что лицо мальчишки приобретает розовый оттенок, а потому уволок его в тенек, тем самым положив конец наблюдению за облаками. Вместо этого они решили поиграть в карты. 

Для начала они сыграли несколько раундов в блекджек, но потом Джастин провозгласил, что это совершенно тупо. После чего попытался объяснить Брайану правила какой-то другой карточной игры, заявив, что она круче. Но то ли потому что он все еще был под кайфом, то ли потому, что игра была хуевой, Брайан так и не смог понять, что от него требуется, и вроде как заподозрил мальчишку в том, что тот сочиняет правила на ходу.

Затем Джастин начал клянчить дать ему хоть что-нибудь поесть, но холодильник остался в машине, на которой уехал Джек, а значит, у них имелась только пара батончиков мюсли. Ну и конечно полупустая бутылка виски.

Что сделало ситуацию чуть более серьезной.

***

 

Один батончик Джастин съел. А второй они оставили на потом. Брайан уже начинал задумываться, улыбнется ли им удача и найдет ли их рейнджер до того, как они умрут от голода. Но потом прикинул, что на самом деле они были всего лишь в миле-другой от главной дороги, так что ничего серьезного с ними случиться не могло. Он пытался настоять на том, чтобы сразу двинуться к дороге, но мальчишка и правда хотел поплавать, а Брайан не считал себя в праве ему отказывать.

Брайан, взяв на себя роль спасателя, уселся на пирсе, а пацан, скинув белье, прыгнул в воду. 

\- Осторожнее! – крикнул Брайан, и тут мальчишка вынырнул, визжа от холода. - Ты же даже не знаешь, нет ли там на дне каких-нибудь камней.

Парнишка закатил глаза и принялся барахтаться в воде.

\- Это озеро, а не отвесная скала.

\- А что, если бы там оказалось мелко?

\- Если бы тут было мелко, - ответил Джастин, – я бы увидел дно и не стал бы прыгать.

Брайан нахмурился и выудил сигарету.

\- Не закуривай, - Джастин дернул Брайана за свисавшую над водой ногу. – Давай, поплавай со мной.

\- Я не плаваю в озерах, - заявил Брайан.

Лицо Джастина озарилось шкодливой улыбкой. Брайан попытался выдернуть ногу, но опоздал на пару секунд и соскользнул в воду, которая, между прочим, оказалась невъебенно ледяной. 

У Брайана было преимущество – он мог достать до дна, не уходя с головой под воду. Мальчишке же приходилось барахтаться, чтобы оставаться на плаву. Брайан немедленно воспользовался своим преимуществом, несколько раз притопив пацана, но наказанием это назвать было сложно, потому что тот лишь смеялся, хохотал и захлебывался от восторга. 

\- У меня теперь вся одежда мокрая, - наконец, проворчал Брайан.

\- Оу, - с напускным раскаянием протянул мальчишка и ухватился за плечо Брайана, чтобы удержаться на воде. 

Брайан обернулся к Джастину, чье лицо сейчас находилось лишь в паре дюймов от его собственного, и внезапно осознал, что на пацане нет вообще никакой одежды. 

Он резко дернул плечом, скинув руку мальчишки и оставив того барахтаться в воде. А сам побрел к пирсу, не обращая внимания на раздававшиеся у него за спиной вопли протеста. 

\- Вылезай из воды, пока не утонул, - крикнул он, запрещая себе оборачиваться и смотреть, как Джастин, обнаженный, выбирается на берег. 

Затем он постарался выжать одежду прямо на себе, после чего направился к кемпингу и стал собирать валявшиеся на земле детали палатки. Схватил колоду карт и альбом парнишки и запихнул их в сумку.

\- Что ты делаешь? – нерешительно спросил Джастин.

Брайан вскинул голову и посмотрел на него. Тот все еще был не одет, стоял напротив, стискивая в руках свои вещи. 

\- Одевайся, мать твою, - грубо сказал Брайан. – Нам нужно найти машину.

***

 

Собравшись, они пошли к дороге. Брайан шел быстро, насколько это было возможно, учитывая дискомфорт от мокрой одежды, но потом останавливался подождать догонявшего его пацана. 

К счастью им не пришлось идти далеко. Пройдя примерно с милю, они нашли на поросшей травой обочине свою машину, на водительском сидении которой громко храпел Джек. 

Брайан потряс отца за плечо.

-Эй, пап. Пора просыпаться.

Джек разозлился из-за того, что его нашли в таком состоянии, и постарался скрыть неловкость, спросив Брайана, почему он весь мокрый.

\- Упал в озеро, - ответил Брайан. – Дай мне ключи.

Брайан с отцом давно уже заключили некое негласное соглашение никогда не обсуждать неловкие ситуации, в которые отец попадал по пьяни, равно как и шрамы, оставшиеся у Брайана от отцовского ремня, и оба неукоснительно ему следовали.

Конечно, мальчишка об этом не знал, так что когда они возвращались обратно в кемпинг, чтобы забрать палатку, начал задавать вопросы.

\- Заткнись и смотри в окно, - приказал Брайан. 

И мальчишка послушался.

 

***

 

Вот так и вышло, что они вернулись из прерванного похода раньше положенного времени. Дженнифер предложила высушить мокрую одежду Брайана в машинке, но тот отказался и по-быстрому ушел в лофт, стараясь ускользнуть от вопросительного взгляда мальчишки.

Какое-то время он пытался держаться подальше от отцовского дома. Конечно, он не признавался себе в том, что избегает Джастина. Просто, черт возьми, у него были занятия и получше, чем тусоваться с семьей. И все же спустя две недели он каким-то образом снова оказался там, на барбекю по случаю четвертого июля.  
Спустя два пива и двадцать минут нытья Клэровских засранцев, Брайан совершенно перестал понимать, зачем сюда приехал, и направился к джипу, чтобы свалить. Джастин подбежал сзади и схватил его за руку.

\- Ты куда? – спросил он.

\- Куда-нибудь в другое место, - ответил Брайан, шагая к машине.

Джастин сначала плелся за ним по пятам, а потом взмолился:

\- Возьми меня с собой. Не оставляй меня здесь с Джоном – он постоянно на меня рыгает.

Брайан остановился посреди двора, быстро взглянул на Джастина и снова повернулся к джипу.

\- Иди, предупреди мать, - сказал он.

Когда пацан прибежал назад, Брайан уже сидел в джипе, и пока тот пристегивал ремень, тронулся с места. 

 

Вот тогда он и совершил ошибку.

 

Он отвез мальчишку к Дэбби. Потому что та тоже всегда устраивала барбекю на четвертое июля, и Брайан знал, что там будут Майки и Эммет, и даже Тед, если только тот не отправится навестить свою мать. 

Добравшись до места, они нашли Эммета, который полулежал в шезлонге со стаканом в руке. В стакане плескался какой-то напиток. из которого торчал маленький зонтик. Брайан оставил мальчишку с Эмметом, а сам пошел искать Майкла. Этого ему ни в коем случае делать не стоило.

Конечно, он не сразу осознал ошибку, потому что, вернувшись, обнаружил, что Эммет пичкает пацана историями о своей юности в Хейзелхерсте: при каких обстоятельствах он открылся матери, как ему было грустно, когда его щенок угодил под фургон с мороженым, как другие дети обзывали его девчонкой, какую салатную заправку больше всего любил его дядя Херб – и прочей южной хренью, на которую Эммет никогда не скупился. Единственное, о чем в тот момент забеспокоился Брайан, это о том, мальчишка может умереть со скуки.

Но до этого конечно было далеко. Джастин смотрел на Эммета, разинув рот, и слушал его истории так, словно в них заключались тайны Вселенной. Так что Брайан не стал обращать на них внимания и принялся бросаться капитошками в Теда. 

Но позже, размышляя о прошлом, Брайан постарался забыть обо всех разговорах с мальчишкой, обо всех, поступавших от него сигналах и намеках, и решил, что во всем определенно был виноват Эммет. 

Ебаный Эммет!

 

***

 

Это случилось в среду.

Брайан приехал в отцовский дом на ужин, и они вчетвером – Джек, Дженнифер, Брайан и Джастин – сидели за кухонным столом и ели жареного цыпленка с картофельным пюре и вареной кукурузой.

И вот тогда, внезапно – Брайан и понятия не имел, почему мальчишка выбрал именно этот момент – Джастин отложил початок кукурузы на тарелку, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и сделал заявление.

\- Я гей, - сказал он.

Дженнифер встревожено посмотрела на него, Брайан резко вскинул взгляд, а Джек, оторвавшись от цыпленка, спросил:

\- Что?

\- Я гей, - повторил Джастин.

\- Может быть лучше поговорить об этом позже? - робко предложила Дженнифер, но Джек оборвал ее.

\- Это что за идиотские шутки такие? – сердито спросил он.

Джастин упрямо вздернул подбородок.

\- Это не шутка. Я сообщаю вам, что я гей.

\- Милый, - начала Дженнифер. Она вытерла пальцы о салфетку и дотронулась до руки Джастина. – Ты слишком молод, чтобы принимать такие решения…

\- Это, блядь, не решение, - резко перебил ее Брайан. – Если он говорит, что гей, значит он гей.

Дженнифер посмотрела на Брайана, он взглянул на нее в ответ и в ее глазах прочитал все. Там ясно было написано, что, по ее мнению, всему виною была нелепая одержимость Джастина сводным братом, и что это Брайан превратил ее мальчика в гея.

Джек громко хлопнул руками по столу.

\- Я хочу знать, что за херня здесь происходит, - крикнул он.

Дженнифер с Брайаном не обратили на него внимания, а Джастин лишь коротко покосился в ее сторону. 

\- Джастин, иногда, в молодости, попав под влияние какого-нибудь человека, - Дженнифер не назвала Брайана по имени, но взглядов, которые она украдкой бросала на него, было достаточно, – ты начинаешь думать, что…

\- Что за хуйня, - снова прервал ее Брайан. – У мальчишки есть собственное мнение, понятно? Он молод, но не глуп.

Вид у Джастина стал довольный.

\- Так и есть. И я знаю, что гей.

Джек встал из-за стола, лицо его пылало от ярости. 

\- В моем доме не будет никаких ебучих гомиков, - проревел он.

И в тот момент Брайан как никогда раньше был близок к тому, чтобы признаться отцу. 

Но момент прошел, а Брайан так ничего и не сказал. 

До конца вечера все только и делали, что спорили. Джастина отослали в его комнату, Джек разорался, Дженнифер пыталась его утихомирить. Брайан поднялся наверх вслед за Джастином, вломился к нему в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Джастин сидел за своим столом и играл в какую-то компьютерную игру. Когда дверь открылась, он обернулся, глядя с вызовом, но с облегчением улыбнулся, когда увидел на пороге Брайана. 

Брайан медленно покачал головой.

\- Это было пиздец, как глупо, - сказал он Джастину.

Джастин удивился такой реакции, словно ожидал, что Брайан за него порадуется и бросится устраивать что-то вроде вечеринки в честь его каминг-аута. Охуенно наивно. Однако, увидев, что Брайан раздражен, Джастин тут же возмутился: 

\- Я не собираюсь врать насчет этого.

\- Не врать – не обязательно означает превращать свою жизнь в сущий ад, - ответил Брайан.

И судя по тому, как вопил внизу Джек, в ад жизнь парнишки превращалась прямо на глазах. 

Джастин упрямо нахмурился.

\- Ты вот этим себя успокаиваешь, когда ссышь признаться?

Брайан медленно двинулся к нему, и если бы пацан знал его получше, он смог бы разглядеть опасный блеск в его глазах. 

\- Вот так ты думаешь? – мягко спросил Брайан. – Что я не признаюсь из-за того, что я ссылко?

Джастин сглотнул, но не отступил. Вскинул подбородок и взглянул Брайану прямо в глаза. 

\- Да,- бесстрашно ответил он.

\- Пошел ты нахуй, - проговорил Брайан и отвернулся. – Ты нихуя обо мне не знаешь. И сильно заблуждаешься, если считаешь, что, наслушавшись Эмметовых историй, теперь знаешь о том, каково это - быть геем. 

Брайан вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь. Он собирался последовать примеру своего отца и отправиться в бар, но в коридоре его подловила Дженнифер.

\- Брайан, послушай, - заговорила она, нервно приглаживая волосы. – Думаю…  
Брайан выжидательно посмотрел на нее. 

\- Думаю, будет лучше, если ты какое-то время не будешь видеться с Джастином.  
Брайан медленно кивнул, одной рукой держась за дверную ручку. 

\- Угу, - отозвался он и нахмурился.

\- Просто, - Дженнифер прилагала все усилия, чтобы объяснить свою мысль. – Очевидно, что Джастин сбит с толку и не понимает о чем говорит. Он тяжело переживает развод и мой новый брак…

Она замолчала и заломила руки.

\- И, может быть, если он пару раз переночует у Дафни, он снова станет натуралом, - сухо закончил Брайан.

Дженнифер вздохнула и, кажется, хотела еще что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но в итоге бросила только: 

\- Просто, я думаю, так будет лучше. Для Джастина.

Брайан, глядя мимо нее, снова кивнул, а затем открыл дверь, вышел из дома и зашагал к своему джипу.

 

***

 

Брайан снова увидел Джастина, спустя две недели после ужина с цыпленком, закончившегося признанием пацана. Как-то вечером в четверг кто-то постучал в дверь лофта. Брайан открыл, думая, что это Линдси снова пришла уговаривать его насчет ребенка, но на пороге стоял Джастин. 

Брайан успел уже выпить и открыл дверь , сжимая в руке найденную в ванной бутылку водки. Увидев незваного гостя, он нахмурился, но мальчишка, поднырнув под его руку, проскользнул в лофт и принялся оглядываться с нескрываемым интересом. 

\- Твоя мать знает, что ты здесь? – спросил Брайан, пытаясь вспомнить, остался ли у него после последней тусовки апельсиновый сок. 

\- Что? – Джастин вздрогнул и оторвался от созерцания картины с обнаженным парнем.– Нет, конечно, нет. Она думает, что я у Дафни.

Брайан медленно кивнул, уперев язык в щеку.

\- А я-то думал, что вранье - ниже твоего достоинства, - сказал он сухо.

Похоже, подъебки Джастин не заметил, а это значило, что попытка выставить его за дверь провалилась. В итоге Брайан почему-то расслабился и уже через несколько минут обнаружил, что, раскуривая косяк, позволяет мальчишке включить фильм. 

Это кино он видел сто раз, а Джастин – нет, потому что фильм был очень старым. Джастина полностью захватило действо, разворачивавшееся на экране, а Брайан вдруг обнаружил, что между рюмками водки то и дело косится то на его лицо, то на член. 

К счастью, увлекшись фильмом, Джастин не стал читать ему лекцию о том, к чему может привести беспробудное пьянство.

Позже, Брайан решил, что во всем был виноват Майкл, потому что на самом деле – это был единственный из всех вечеров, когда тот НЕ объявился на пороге.  
Брайан точно не знал, в чем было дело – в алкоголе, в наркоте или в том, как отражались на лице мальчишки отблески экрана. Но в тот момент, когда хороший парень поскакал в закат, он внезапно придвинулся на диване ближе к Джастину и дотронулся до его губ своими.

Сначала это было лишь касание, легкий штрих. Но потом Брайан внезапно разозлился на Джастина, раздвинул языком его губы и толкнулся внутрь, словно хотел тем самым спросить: «Ну что, ты и правда гей? Да неужели? Ну, давай посмотрим, так ли это».

Мальчишка должен был возмутиться, оттолкнуть его руками, попытаться высвободиться, но он этого не сделал. Джастин нетерпеливо приоткрыл рот, прильнул ближе к Брайану и неловко потянулся руками к его плечам и шее.  
И тогда Брайан отпихнул его подальше, вскочил с дивана, слегка пошатываясь от водки, и заорал: 

\- Что за хуйню ты вытворяешь?

Предполагалось, что мальчишка пойдет на попятный, как всегда в подобных ситуациях поступал Майкл. Промямлит что-нибудь о наркоте, пиве, или о том, что думал о ком-нибудь другом, скажет, что уже поздно, или найдет любое другое оправдание. Но он этого не сделал. Он просто сидел на диване и немного смущенно смотрел на Брайана. А потом сказал:

\- Ты поцеловал меня, я поцеловал тебя в ответ.

\- Пиздец! – заорал Брайан. Он взмахнул руками, прошелся до ванной и обратно, а затем развернулся к дивану и снова повторил. – Пиздец. Выметайся, - приказал он мальчишке. – Живо. Катись нахуй отсюда.

Когда Брайану наконец-то удалось выставить Джастина, он с силой захлопнул дверь у него за спиной. А когда мальчишка заявился к нему в следующий раз, захлопнул ее прямо перед его носом. 

 

***

 

После той ночи Брайан поклялся вообще забыть о том, что мальчишка когда-либо существовал.

Поначалу ему казалось, что сделать это будет легче, чем он ожидал, потому что в те выходные у него на пороге объявился Майкл. Но когда Брайан спросил, готов ли он идти в «Вавилон», Майкл начал реветь.

Брайан хмуро оглядел его – он терпеть не мог, когда на Майки нападала плаксивость. Но Майкл проигнорировал его взгляд и, всхлипывая, бросился ему в объятья.

Обретя дар речи Брайан, наконец, заговорил.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он хрипло, руки его сами собой обвились вокруг Майки.  
Тот, до сих пор утыкавшийся лицом Брайану в шею, поднял голову и вытер глаза рукой.

\- Дядя Вик, - икнул Майкл. – Дядя Вик… он…

Майкл продолжал заикаться, и понять его было сложно:

\- У него положительный анализ, - наконец-то выговорил Майкл, - очень плохие показатели. У него резко выраженная реакция, Брайан…

\- Пиздец, - перебил Брайан и крепче прижал Майкла к себе, положил ладонь ему на затылок и почувствовал слезы на своей шее.– Блядь, - снова тихо повторил Брайан, вложив в это слово массу эмоций. 

Все следующие дни крутились вокруг рыдавшего у него в руках Майкла, звонков в Нью-Йоркскую больницу, сдачи анализов (Майкл был уверен, что они тоже заразились, а Брайану нечего было ему возразить, потому что он три года не проверялся) и оплатой ипотеки Дэб – та сейчас не ходила на работу, а Вик и вовсе был безработным. Вопрос работы вообще стоял тогда особняком.

Они потеряли контракт с Маккормиком, не смогли заполучить еще несколько новых клиентов, и Райдер был в бешенстве и объявил о сокращении штата. И поскольку Райдер был мудаком, он уволил Викки и Марка, а не Брэда и Боба, близнецов-дебилов, которым почему-то удалось сохранить работу. Таким образом, выяснилось, что Райдер теперь ждет, что Брайан будет работать за четверых, при этом получая ту же зарплату, что и весь предыдущий год. И ах, да, после сокращения штата ни о какой прибавки речи конечно не шло.

В общем, времени на посторонние мысли у Брайана почти не было, и если порой ему и снился отсасывающий ему блондинистый мальчик, то щедрая порция алкоголя перед сном помогала справиться с этой проблемой, равно как и со всеми остальными. 

 

Настало Рождество. Майкл с Дэбби были в Нью-Йорке и надеялись, что когда Вику станет лучше, они смогут привезти его домой. Итак, Майкл уехал, Линдси и Мелани отважно отправились отмечать праздники к родителям Линдси, и Брайан остался один. Офис был закрыт, поработать возможности не было. Брайан достал из шкафа коробку, водрузил ее на кухонную стойку и принялся рассматривать два диска с аниме, которые купил пару месяцев назад во время командировки в Японию.

Пару минут он пялился на них, затем взял пакет с подарочным дерьмом, который преподнесла ему Линдси, вытряхнул все оттуда, сунул в него диски, прихватил бутылку шампанского и направился к своему джипу.

Даже Дженнифер не смела отказать ему в праве навестить отца в гребаное Рождество, - решил Брайан. Добравшись до отцовского дома, он принялся колотить в дверь, и Дженнифер, открывшая ему, к его удивлению, кажется, счастлива была его увидеть. 

Может, все дело было в том, что он принес бутылку, - Брайан знал, что такие подарки в доме Кинни ценятся. 

Но особого рождественского веселья в резиденции Кинни не наблюдалось. Отец был уже в стельку пьян, сидел в своем ебучем кресле и смотрел по телевизору футбол. Брайан обошелся кивком и парой слов, после чего вместе с Дженнифер прошел на кухню, где та предложила ему чашку кофе. И немного рождественских печений, от которых он отказался.

Дженнифер завела милую светскую беседу. Брайан гадал, когда это он успел превратиться в ее любимчика? Вроде в последнюю встречу она его буквально выкинула из их жизни.

Потратив пятнадцать минут на кофе и светскую чепуху, он указал на стоящий на столе пакет.

\- Я принес Джастину подарок, - сказал он и задумался, захочет ли Дженнифер заглянуть в пакет, чтобы удостовериться, что он не принес ее сыну секс-игрушки. 

Но они лишь ободряюще кивнула и ответила:

\- О, я уверена, ему понравится. Он наверху, в своей комнате – почему бы тебе не подняться к нему и не подарить подарок?

Брайан покосился на нее с подозрением, гадая, уж не накурилась ли она, но затем встал, взял пакет и отправился наверх.

Он постучал в дверь мальчишки и помедлил, ожидая ответа.

\- Уходи, - угрюмо отозвался пацан. 

И Брайан подумал, что, может, Санта принес ему не то, на что он рассчитывал.  
Брайан прокашлялся:

\- У меня для тебя подарок.

Ответа не последовало, но минутой позже щелкнул замок, и дверь начала медленно открываться. Брайан толкнул ее сильнее и увидел, что парень, повернувшись к нему спиной, шествует обратно к столу. 

Брайан прошел за ним и плюхнулся на кровать. А затем протянул спине пацана подарочный пакет.

\- У меня для тебя подарок, - повторил он.

Джастин чуть обернулся, но пакет не взял. И Брайану пришлось самому протянуть руку и положить его мальчишке на стол. 

Брайан лег на кровать, а мальчишка остался сидеть за столом с надутым видом.

\- Ну и как, много чего полезного получил на Рождество? – спросил Брайан, когда тишина стала слишком тягостной.

\- Заткнись, - сердито отозвался пацан.

\- Слушай, ты злишься на меня? – вздохнул Брайан.

\- Да, - Джастин посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и изобразил на лице отвращение. 

\- Ну, - Брайан выдавил фальшивую сладкую улыбку. – Можешь попробовать перебороть себя и открыть этот ебучий подарок. Или можешь продолжать дуться, и я заберу его назад.

Мальчишка злобно зыркнул на Брайана, но потом с угрюмым видом потянулся за пакетом и вытащил диски. Брайан не сомневался, что пацан настроен был позлиться еще, но когда увидел последний эпизод своего любимого сериала, его злопамятность угасла, и он против воли улыбнулся. 

Брайан самодовольно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Мальчишка снова занялся дисками, а затем произнес:

\- Это тот, где Зор борется со злой леди-драконом!

Брайан кивнул.

\- Я так долго мечтал о нем!

Брайан снова кивнул, потому что так оно и было. Он месяцами слушал, как пацан хочет заполучить этот диск – иногда создавалось впечатление, что мальчишка просто не способен был говорить ни о чем другом. 

Вот так Брайан был вроде как худо-бедно прощен. К счастью, мальчишка ничего не сказал о поцелуе. Хотя, может, он был слишком занят пиздежом о Зоре и болтовней об аниме. 

К тому моменту, как пацан указал ему на висевший на противоположной стене постер с Зором, Брайан уже готов был выйти за дверь, но внезапно, мельком покосившись на Джастина, увидел его лицо целиком. 

\- Что, блядь, с тобой такое? – спросил он, прервав рассказ о волшебном мече Зора, и ухватил мальчишку за подбородок, чтобы лучше рассмотреть фингал.

Джастин поднял руку и осторожно коснулся глаза, будто хотел убедиться что да, синяк все еще на месте. Дотронувшись до него, он слегка поморщился.

\- А на что похоже? – с сарказмом отозвался он.

\- Похоже, что ты получил в морду.

Джастин раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Ну, если ты собираешься рассказывать мне, что я неженка, то это я уже слышал, понятно?

\- Кто, блядь, тебя ударил? – потребовал ответа Брайан.

Джастин пожал плечами, отпихнул его руки, прошел к шкафу и начал в нем рыться.

\- Это имеет значение?

Конечно, это имело значение, но Брайан не знал, как правильно об этом сказать, а потому просто стоял молча. Наконец, мальчишка вынырнул из шкафа и вздохнул.

\- Слушай, тяжело быть самым мелким в школьной раздевалке, ясно? 

Брайан отметил, что мальчишка не сказал, что его избили в школе, и это было хорошо, иначе Брайан поймал бы его на лжи. Синяку на вид было не больше двух дней, а Дженнифер говорила, что Джастин целую неделю до каникул не ходил в школу. 

Но Брайан не стал настаивать.

\- Да уж¸ готов поспорить, - ответил он с сарказмом. – Особенно если парни ловят тебя за тем, что ты разглядываешь их члены. 

Мальчишка мгновенно напрягся, тем самым дав понять, что Брайан угадал верно. 

\- Я не разглядывал! – с негодованием возразил он.

Брайан кивнул, упершись языком в щеку.

\- Ну да, ну да. Конечно.

\- Не разглядывал! – снова повторил Джастин.

\- Зная тебя, - продолжал Брайан, – ты, скорее всего, достал альбом и попросил их тебе попозировать.

Пацан мгновенно покраснел. 

\- Нет! – он больно пихнул Брайана в плечо.

И с этого момента спор превратился в борьбу. Они мутузили и щекотали друг друга, пока не повалились на кровать, стараясь восстановить дыхание. 

\- Только не говори, что ты и там тоже сделал свое признание, - наконец, попросил Брайан, и молчание мальчишки было красноречивее любого ответа. Брайан вздохнул. - Выучи несколько приемов самообороны, хорошо? Неохота идти на твои похороны. Я ужасно выгляжу в черном. 

Джастин хихикнул и несильно пнул его в голень. 

\- Лжец. Ты отлично выглядишь в черном.

С этим Брайан поспорить не мог, да и не хотел, потому что все это угрожало перейти в разговор на тему, считает ли пацан его привлекательным. 

Ситуация и без того стремительно прямиком двигалась к тому, чего Брайан хотел бы избежать. Джастин перевернулся, привалился к боку Брайана, уложил голову ему на грудь и обхватил руками поперек груди. 

Поначалу Брайан напрягся, но так как мальчишка не делал никаких поползновений, он начал потихоньку расслабляться, пока не представил себе в красках, что будет, если сейчас в комнату войдет Дженнифер. Он уже собирался вывернуться и встать, когда парнишка мягко выдохнул:

\- Знаешь, иногда я и правда хотел бы, чтобы ты был моим братом, - он крепче стиснул Брайана. – И чтобы ты жил здесь со мной постоянно.

Брайан не нашелся, что на это ответить.

 

***

Конечно, Брайан не мог забыть о джастиновом фингале.

Он поговорил с Дженнифер и Джеком, и исходя из того, что сказали Джастин, Дженнифер и Джек– а, точнее из того, о чем они умолчали, – ему удалось по кусочкам восстановить картину случившегося. Вышло все так:

В последний день перед школьными рождественскими каникулами в мужской раздевалке из-за чего-то разразилась драка, и Джастина сильно приложили о шкафчик. Возможно, на том бы все и закончилось, но, видимо, Джастин ударил парня, который зарядил ему прямо в пах. Парень так сильно заорал, что тут же явились учителя. А все участники драки были отправлены в кабинет директора.

Затем секретарь директора вызвал Джека с Дженнифер и родителей второго парня, и между ними состоялось небольшое совещание по поводу школьных драк. Оба пацана были отстранены от учебы на два дня, так что рождественские каникулы Джастина начались немного раньше. Дженнифер была расстроена травмой Джастина и его отстранением, но Джек тут же возмутился тем, что Джастин дрался нечестно, и тем, что тот вообще позволил другим парням себя бить.

Так что первые пару дней каникул Джастин провел на диване, лежал и стонал, пока синяки на спине не начали понемногу сходить. Тогда он приободрился и даже начал поедать рождественское печенье и прочее дерьмо. Джек не переставал бурчать о том, какой Джастин неженка, и, судя по всему, во вторник вечером, он озвучил, что изначально все это было виной Джастина, и как хорошо, что «ебучие феи получили по заслугам».

Видимо, на это Джастин встал и заявил Джеку дословно следующее:

\- Чаще всего гомофобия проявляется у латентных гомосексуалистов!

И вот тогда – Бум! – Джек его и ударил.

На самом деле, Брайан был вроде как впечатлен тем, что отец вообще смог уловить смысл предложения, состоявшего из такого количества сложных слов, но очевидно все дело было в интонации Джастина – а Брайан отлично представлял себе, каким тоном мальчишка делал свое заявление - и этого Джеку хватило с лихвой.

Джек много говорил о нахальстве пацана, Дженнифер же, похоже, больше беспокоилась об отстранении Джастина, чем о том, что его ударил отчим. Подведя итог всему случившемуся, Брайан осознал, что у него появилось очень плохое предчувствие.

Единственной радостью во всем это было то, что вскоре он снова получил приглашение в родной дом, причем сразу ото всех. Джек хотел, чтобы он приходил чаще, и они вместе занимались всякими мужскими делами. Вероятно, желал удостовериться в том, что воспитал хотя бы одного мужика, с которым можно рыгать и смотреть футбол, подтверждая свою гетеросексуальность. Ага, конечно! И все же Брайану пришлось через все это пройти. Дженнифер же приглашала его в любое удобное ему время на ужин или чай, или просто зайти. У Брайана создалось впечатление, что она немного боялась Джека, и ей вроде как нравилось, когда Брайан был рядом, стараясь разрядить обстановку. А Джастин хотел, чтобы Брайан приезжал чаще, и они вместе опробовали все игры для Икс-бокса, что ему подарили на Рождество.

Поначалу Брайан старался приезжать, только когда точно знал, что Дженнифер будет хотя бы поблизости. Он оставался с мальчишкой внизу и играл с ним в Икс-бокс, не давая возможности Дженнифер прогнать их в комнату Джастина.

Но в итоге Джеку надоело, что Джастин постоянно смотрит аниме, в то время, как он хотел смотреть игру, так что вскоре в подвале появился второй телевизор, наряду со старым ветхим диваном без одной подушки. Туда же перекочевали ДВД-плеер и Икс-бокс, который установили на картонную коробку. В подвале воняло какой-то плесенью, отчего Джастин заработал целый букет аллергических реакций.

Однако подвал был ничем не лучше спальни, во всяком случае, в вопросах, касающихся объятий и возможных разговоров о сексе. Тогда Брайан начал оставаться лишь на ужин, пытаясь всячески игнорировать мальчишеские заигрывания ногой под столом и тревожащее количество вина, выпиваемого Дженнифер.

Но в конце концов Брайан осознал, что ведет себя как девчонка.

«Да пошло оно все нахрен», - однажды решил он и появился на пороге в субботу, точно зная, что Дженнифер на весь день уехала показывать дома. Он ведь был чертовым Брайаном Кинни! Он мог сказать одному пятнадцатилетнему пацану – а Джастин не давал никому в радиусе двух миль возможности забыть, что ему только что исполнилось пятнадцать, - отвали. Он говорил «отвали» сотням парней каждый день, и это не должно было оказаться сложнее.

Но, тем не менее, именно так оно и было. По большей части это проявлялось в том, что мальчишка не просто, блядь, не сдавался, а со временем стал еще и хитрее.

Он начинал с логичных аргументов, на которые Брайану легко было отвечать фырканьем или попросту их игнорировать.

Джастин: Я хочу заняться сексом.

Брайан: Так иди и займись сексом.

Джастин: Я хочу заняться сексом с тобой.

Брайан: Какая жалость.

Джастин: Но я хочу заняться сексом.

Брайан: Так иди и займись сексом.

Джастин: Мне нужно, чтобы в этом участвовал ты.

Брайан: Нет, не нужно. В Питтсубрге тысячи парней, которым ты можешь предложить заняться сексом.

Джастин: Но я никого из этих парней не знаю.

Брайан: Что ж, я польщен.

Джастин: Нет! Я не то имел в виду.

Брайан: Ага.

Джастин: Я хочу, чтобы это было чем-то особенным. Я знаю, что ты сделаешь это для меня особенным.

Брайан: Пойди подрочи.

Тогда Джастин переходил к тактике комплиментов и заискиваний — принимался рассказывать Брайану, как сексуально тот выглядит в этих джинсах. Брайан лишь ухмылялся в ответ и качал головой, а Джастин матерился от бессилия.

Если Брайан не появлялся несколько дней, мальчишка находил способ увидеть его. Как правило, он просто появлялся в лофте или звонил и придумывал какие-то предлоги для встречи. Наибольшую изобретательность он проявил, когда настоял на том, что ему нужна помощь Брайана в домашней работе по геометрии. Очевидно было, что это полная ерунда: парнишка прекрасно шарил в геометрии и интересовала его лишь возможность полапать Брайана под столом.

Сексуальнее всего Джастин становился, когда не пытался приставать открыто. Тогда ему удавалось застать Брайана врасплох. Как-то вечером Брайан решил отпраздновать появление в подвале Кинни ковра, обучив мальчишку основам борьбы, – он, блядь, безусловно нуждался в некотором образовании. Каким-то образом, борьба превратилась в схватку на новом ковре, а схватка перетекла в валяние, и вскоре Брайан уже терся о бедро Джастина, еще не успев даже сообразить, что происходит.

Мальчишка все чаще уходил из дома, видимо, стараясь избегать Джека, так же, как в свое время делал и Брайан. Пока Брайан зависал у Майкла или в закусочной, Джастин подолгу смотрел девчачьи мультики у Дафни, а остальное время тусил в брайановском лофте, что определенно сократило количество парней, которых Брайан приводил домой. Не то чтобы мальчишка возражал против того, чтобы Брайан появлялся с парнем, собственно, он определенно наслаждался увиденным, но Брайану совершенно не хотелось водить парней в лофт, когда там был Джастин.

Однажды вечером Брайан прибыл в резиденцию Кинни как раз к ужину – было проще, когда ему готовила Дженнифер, и не нужно было идти в закусочную, где все напоминало о том, что Дэб и Майкла еще нет. Ну точнее, не было Дэб, Майкл-то был, но не совсем – он был в Питтсбурге, но брал на работе двойные смены, чтобы побольше заработать, несмотря на то, что Брайан выручал Дэбби деньгами.

Итак, он пришел на ужин, но как только приблизился к двери, из нее, словно ураган, выскочил Джек и, не обращая никакого внимания на появившегося на его пути Брайана, метнулся в сторону своего припаркованного седана. Брайан проследил, как тот сорвался с места, после чего вошел в дом. Потрясенная Дженнифер сидела за кухонным столом – никакого ужина в поле зрения не было – так что Брайан поднялся наверх.

Мальчишки в комнате не было, но в ванной горел свет, так что Брайан ворвался туда, и заметил, как пацан вздрогнул, когда дверь распахнулась.

Джастин стоял перед зеркалом без рубашки и морщился, пытаясь получше разглядеть красные следы на спине.

С минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Брайан развернул Джастина, осторожно проверяя руками и осматривая то, что постепенно превращалось в совершенно ужасные синяки.

\- У тебя есть грелка? – спросил Брайан. Джастин покачал головой. – Бутылка теплой воды?

Джастин пожал плечами и тут же резко поморщился.

Брайан раздумывал, не спуститься ли вниз и не попросить ли Дженнифер найти ему бутылку, но понял, что это бесполезно, и решил воспользоваться тем, что есть под рукой. Повернул кран и начал набирать горячую ванную.

\- Снимай штаны, - сказал он мальчишке.

Джастин снял брюки, неловко корчась из-за боли, но трусы оставил, пока Брайан, вскинув бровь, не смерил его ухмыляющимся взглядом. Покраснев, мальчишка стянул трусы и прикрыл пах рукой. Брайан фыркнул и развел руки мальчишки в стороны, чтобы хорошо все рассмотреть.

Закончив осмотр, он взглянул на Джастина, который стоял красный, как свекла, но при этом смотрел на него выжидающе и даже с вызовом.

\- Не напрашивайся, блядь, на комплименты, - произнес Брайан. – Полезай в ванну.

 

***

Утром в понедельник Брайан взял отгул на пару часов, договорился с Райдером, что тот справится со всем сам, и отправился в агентство недвижимости, чтобы припереть Дженнифер к стенке.

Она налила ему кофе в белый пластиковый стаканчик.

Брайан сразу перешел к делу:

\- Ты должна что-то сделать, блядь.

Дженнифер чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, вздыхала, посматривала в окно и обреченно пожимала плечами.

\- Если бы Джастин постарался не провоцировать его так сильно…

\- Мне эту хуйню не загоняй, - рявкнул Брайан. – Это не его вина. А твоя. Потому что ты его мать, и ты не вызволяешь его оттуда.

\- Слушай, я просто не могу… я… я стараюсь сделать всех счастливыми и…

\- Периодическое избиение не делает Джастина счастливым. Почему блядь ты просто не подашь на развод?

Дженнифер начала заламывать руки.

\- Не могу. Слушай, то, во что я втянула Джастина в последний раз... Я не могу заставить его пройти через это снова…

Брайан фыркнул:

\- Это хуевая отмазка, и ты это знаешь. В чем дело?

Дженнифер тяжело сглотнула.

\- На самом деле я не вправе говорить тебе об этом, - начала она. – Но в прошлом месяце, мы с Джеком... Нам сказали…

Она продолжала запинаться, и Брайан подумал, что вот-вот кинется на нее и задушит.

\- У Джека рак, - вымолвила она, наконец.

Брайан откинулся на спинку стула.

 Только поэтому я не могу оставить его сейчас. Не могу бросить его с этим одного. Ему нужна помощь. Я к тому, что... он умирает, а как можно бросить умирающего человека?

Брайан выждал какое-то время, глядя на свои сложенные руки.

\- Так значит пара синяков на теле сына – это своеобразная сделка, расплата за страхование жизни? - отозвался он едко.

Дженнифер разволновалась:

\- Нет, это не так, это просто …- но, очевидно, она не в состоянии была сказать, что же это было.

\- Я поговорю с Джастином, - предложила она, в конце концов. - Попытаюсь объяснить, может он просто…сбавит обороты в отношении Джека, постарается не задевать его так сильно. А еще Джастину так нравится бывать с тобой, он обожает проводить с тобой время…

\- Что насчет отца Джастина? – оборвал ее Брайан.

\- Крейга? – всполошилась Дженнифер.

\- Может, Джастин поживет какое-то время у него? - предложил Брайан.

На это предложение Дженнифер слабо рассмеялась.

\- Думаю после того, как Джастин по телефону заявил Крейгу, что он гей, проживание с ним едва ли пойдет ему на пользу.

В конечном итоге Брайан был вынужден покинуть ее офис, так и не найдя никакого решения проблемы, но постарался выбросить все из головы, чтобы довести до ума контракт Рензела.

В семь часов вечера он откинулся на спинку своего кресла. В голове крутилось лишь две мысли.

Первая - он голоден, потому что пропустил обед.

И вторая – его отец умирает.

С первой проблемой он справился, украв со стола Синтии батончик «Сникерс», а со второй – взяв курс на «БигКью».

Он не смог найти Майкла на этаже и принялся подозрительно разглядывать продукты в отделе детского питания – почему они все были каким-то зеленым или оранжевым месивом? – а потом вызвал Майки по одному из магазинных интеркомов. Майкл уже сто раз пожалел, что показал, как им пользоваться.

\- Майк Новотны? – отозвался Майкл уставшим голосом.

\- Эй, - поздоровался Брайан. – Давай свалим отсюда – мне нужно оторваться.

\- Брайан, - раздраженно выдохнул Майкл. – Я не могу, мне нужно работать.

\- Нахуй работу. Я тебя целую вечность не видел.

С Майклом ему всегда удавалось разыграть карту ты-плохой-друг-и-ты-мне-нужен.

\- Знаю, - признал Майкл. – Но сегодня вечером у нас инвентаризация, а завтра с проверкой приедет большой начальник. Так что я, правда, должен быть здесь – считается, что моя смена заканчивается в час, но мне повезет, если я свалю отсюда в четыре утра. Хотя этот хрен в ночную смену вообще не появляется, но….

\- Майки, - прервал его Брайан, и если бы в этот момент Майкл мог видеть его лицо, он, вероятно, ушел бы с ним, но он лишь слышал тишину в трубке. Наконец, Брайан произнес. – Пожалуйста?

Майкл тяжело вздохнул:

\- Мне очень жаль, Брайан, прости, но я не могу.

И интерком отключился.

Брайан отправился один, немного выпил, прикинул, позволить ли одному парню ему отсосать, но вскоре его так от всего затошнило, что вечер он завершил походом домой с небольшой остановкой в винном магазине.

Когда он вернулся в лофт, Джастин сидел у него на пороге. Ну ладно? Не совсем на пороге - мальчишка был уже внутри здания и нетерпеливо ерзал на ступеньках у лифта.

\- Они ругаются – сказал он. – Не хочу идти домой. Я могу остаться здесь на ночь?

Брайан вошел в лифт, и Джастин последовал за ним. Брайан отодвинул дверь лофта и вошел внутрь, и Джастин снова последовал за ним. Наконец, Брайан ответил на его вопрос.

\- Ладно. Но если я услышу хоть слово о вреде алкоголизма, то тут же вышвырну твою задницу, - он помахал бутылкой в воздухе. – Будешь?

 

***

Какое-то время назад Брайан выяснил, что, напившись, мальчишка становился чертовски забавным. Ему требовалось не так уж и много выпивки, вероятно все дело было в его возрасте, росте и еще не выработавшейся привычке к алкоголю. Опьянев, он начинал рассказывать напичканные деталями истории, например, о том, как однажды катался в зоопарке на слоне, или как его чуть не растоптала зебра, непрерывно при этом жестикулируя и строя выразительные рожицы - это было просто забавно. Хорошее развлечение, лучше, чем просто откинуться от кайфа.

Но сегодня Брайан был не в том настроении. Так что всякий раз, когда мальчишка пытался начать свои дурацкие рассказы, Брайан подливал ему еще.

Брайан точно не знал, когда именно это случилось, но постепенно он вроде как перестал беспокоиться обо всей этой херне. Все равно рядом с мальчишкой с ним постоянно творилась какая-то неведомая хуйня. И вот так в какой-то момент они один за другим откинулись на спинку дивана, а потом начали целоваться.

На самом деле поцелуй получился так себе, потому что оба они были слишком пьяны, а Джастин постоянно пытался что-то сказать, да и целоваться он еще не умел. «Наберется опыта со временем», - подумал Брайан. Хотя случались у него поцелуи и похуже.

Затем Брайан сумел пробраться Джастинупод футболку и погладить его мягкий, нежный, не запятнанный синяками живот. И ему понравилось это ощущение под рукой. Поэтому Брайан оторвался от мальчишечьего рта и потянул за футболку, чтобы полюбоваться животом. Джастин пытался помочь ему стянуть с себя майку, но в итоге она застряла у него на голове причудливым оранжевым тюрбаном, утянув под себя волосы. Все это напомнило Брайану об истории со слоном, в итоге он отвлекся от живота Джастина и сел, откинувшись на подлокотник.

Джастин тоже сел и склонился над Брайаном, пытаясь поцеловать его и одновременно расстегнуть ему штаны, но, блядь, необходимой для такого сноровкой он еще не обзавелся. Одна из бутылок с выпивкой застряла где-то в диване и сейчас неприятно упиралась Брайану в спину, грозя в любую секунду разбиться, в результате чего он мог бы умереть от потери крови.

Брайан моментально представил себе картинку — красная кровь на его белом диване и отец, стоящий над всем этим и вещающий о ебучих феях, которые всегда получают то, что заслужили.

В итоге Брайан принялся извиваться на диване, пытаясь вытащить из-под себя бутылку и раздраженно пихая Джастина, чтобы тот отодвинулся и дал ему добраться до нее. Джастин же с немного взволнованным видом закусил губу.

В конце концов, Джастин получил в свое пользование расстегнутые штаны и, все так же прикусывая губу и нервничая, осторожно взял член Брайана в ладонь.

Брайан уставился в потолок и задумался, существуют ли в природе слоны-геи.

 

***

Брайан проснулся от того, что в квартире одновременно звонили два телефона — домашний и мобильный.

С того места, где он лежал, часов было не видно, но количество света, пробивающегося в окна, было плохим знаком.

-Блядь, - произнес он, понимая, что опоздал на работу.

Он мечтал, чтобы в голове каким-нибудь образом перестало пульсировать.

Затем он осознал, что наполовину обнажен, а сверху на нем растянулся Джастин. Самым ужасным было то, что Джастин тоже был наполовину обнажен, да и к тому же на голове его красовался тюрбан.

\- Блядь, - снова сказал Брайан, потирая виски.

Мобильный телефон отозвался голосом Райдера, который хотел знать, где блядь, он шляется, а Брайан в ответ сказал, что у него семейные проблемы, потому что его отец болен. Что было правдой.

По домашнему телефону звонила Дженнифер, впавшая в панику из-за того, что Джастин пропал. Очевидно, она думала, что он у Дафни, но затем ей позвонили из школы и сообщили, что он не появился на занятиях, а миссис Чандерс сказала, что у них дома его не было.

Мальчишка страдальчески застонал и сжал руками голову, когда Брайан начал его будить. Похоже, сегодня Джастин был не в состоянии идти в школу. Так что Брайан заставил его выпить немного воды, раздумывая не дать ли ему Тайленола, но потом вспомнил об аллергии. Он сказал Дженнифер, что Джастин себя не очень хорошо чувствует, и предложил, чтобы она заехала за ним после работы, – Джастину же он предложил чего-нибудь перекусить, когда тот проснется. Затем он кинул в мальчишку его одежду и убрал весь алкоголь, чтобы Дженнифер, когда приедет, не нашла следы преступления.

А затем Брайан, наконец-то вышел за дверь, чтобы отправиться на работу.

 

***

Ужин, на который Брайан приехал на этой неделе, был очень долгим и неловким. Мясо они есть не могли, потому что у Джека были новые диетические ограничения, так что им пришлось довольствоваться соевой фальшивкой, которая определенно была самым безобразным, что когда-либо пробовал Брайан. Обычно даже самые скучные ужины в семействе Кинни были приправлены беспрерывной глупой болтовней Джастина, но сегодня мальчишка был замкнут и тих, размазывал еду по тарелке и старался спрятать соевый боб под картошкой. Что было весьма неплохой идеей, которую Брайан тут же взял на вооружение.

Дженнифер нерешительно пыталась завязать разговор, изрекая банальности:

\- Как прошел твой день?

Но никому из них неохота было разговаривать. Похоже, Джеку наконец-то удалось уничтожить семейный дух.

Брайан тоже сделал пару попыток завести разговор, спросив Джастина о новом комиксе, который он подарил ему пару недель назад, о школе и о пьесах Софокла, которые они читали, но получил лишь односложные ответы. Он даже пытался развеселить его, нежно заигрывая под столом ногой, но после этого Джастин просто поднялся из-за стола и попросил разрешения выйти.

Мать неловко кивнула, Джастин убрал за собой тарелку, а Брайан остался продолжать этот мучительный ужин втроем с Дженнифер и Джеком.

Он планировал прийти на следующей неделе и переговорить с мальчишкой, но в последнюю минуту Райдер отправил его в командировку. В итоге он оказался во Флориде, где вынужден был переделать кучу бездарных презентаций, подготовленных Бобом и Бредом.

А еще через неделю в Питтсбург вернулись Дэб и Вик.

Эммет вскинул над головой такой яркий баннер, что у Вика при одном взгляде на него должна была бы разыграться головная боль. Майкл всеми силами старался быть полезным. Брайан тоже делал, что было в его силах. Они с Майклом съездили на джипе в Нью-Йорк, чтобы вместе со старым другом Вика перевезти его вещи, которые не хотели сдавать на склад. Брайан помог им распаковать вещи и разместить всех в доме. Майкл, стараясь помогать матери, желал находиться там постоянно, на деле же просто путался под ногами.

Все это случилось еще до того, как Брайан рассказал Майклу про отца. Так что, когда он все же заговорил об этом, рядом находились Дэб с Виком. Все четверо лежали в шезлонгах на заднем дворе, наслаждаясь первыми теплыми весенними деньками.

Они, как обычно, попытались проявить к нему сочувствие, от которого Брайан привычно отмахнулся. Но потом Дэб сказала, что пока его отец еще не умер, он должен рассказать ему о своей ориентации.

Брайан поднял это предложение на смех, а Майкл постарался защитить его и, как всегда, своим заступничеством лишь усугубил ситуацию.

\- Это не его гребаное дело, - решительно заявил Брайан.

\- Брайан, - сказал Вик мягко. – Думаю, у меня есть некоторые основания считать, что если ты ему не расскажешь, то позже пожалеешь об этом. Сделай это не для него, а для себя. Так, чтобы тебе не пришлось впоследствии с этим жить.

Никто не остался в стороне от всей этой ситуации. Вскоре обо всем узнала Линдси и сказала ему ровно то же самое.

Так что он попросил всех отъебаться и заняться своими делами. А сам нырнул с головой в новую кампанию. Один из клиентов желал выйти на кондитерский рынок, а потому в кампании использовалось множество образов как подростков, так и маленьких детей. Брайан хотел показать одну из реклам Джастину, узнать, что он думает о ее эффективности. Но в следующий раз, приехав в родной дом, почему-то сразу направился в гараж.

Его отец принял его признание именно так, как Брайан и предполагал.

В тот вечер Майки не работал, и потому в три утра, когда зазвонил телефон, Брайан проснулся на кровати Майкла, поднялся и принялся выуживать телефон из кармана брошенной на диван куртки.

Номер был ему не знаком, как и голос на том конце провода.

В трубке оказалась мелкая подружка Джастина – Дафни. Она билась в истерике, и Брайан с трудом понимал, что она говорила, но смысл уловил очень быстро.

\- Да, я еду.

Он поднял куртку, поцеловал Майкла в щеку, сказав, что уходит, – Майкл в ответ застонал, а Брайан направился к двери.

К счастью он помнил, где находится дом Дафни, потому что по телефону она не оставила ему никаких координат. Он припарковался на обочине перед загородным особняком и когда приблизился к входной двери, она тут же распахнулась, в щель высунулась девчонка и принялась крутить головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Тсс, - сказала она. – Не разбуди родителей.

«Господи», - подумал Брайан. Но в ответ кивнул, и она на цыпочках повела его в подвал, где на диване лежал Джастин. Все его лицо было исполосовано дорожками от слез, а сам он стонал.

Брайан присел возле дивана.

\- Джастин. – произнес он мягко, и глаза мальчишки резко распахнулись. Он шмыгнул носом и снова заплакал.

\- Брайан, - захныкал он.- Брайан, он сломал мне руку. Она сломана. Сломана, и я никогда не смогу рисовать…

Джастин все плакал, и Брайан заметил, что он неловко придерживает свою правую руку левой. Она была так неестественно изогнута, что даже смотреть на нее было больно.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, - сказал Брайан, убирая ему волосы со лба. – Мы поедем к доктору, там тебе наложат шину, дадут парочку отличных наркотиков и через пару недель все будет отлично.

Джастина это не утешило, он продолжал гнуть свое - что рука покалечена навсегда.

\- Идти можешь? – спросил его Брайан. – Нужно отвезти тебя к доктору.

Джастин несколько раз моргнул и кое-как снова сфокусировал взгляд на Брайане.

\- Брайан, - отчаянно произнес он.- Я даже ничего не сделал. Клянусь. Я ничего не сделал. Я просто спал у себя в кровати, и он зашел ко мне в комнату…

Брайан на секунду прикрыл глаза.

\- Знаю, - ответил он успокаивающе. – Давай, попробуй сесть.

***  
Брайан помнил эту ночь лишь обрывками. Такое с ним частенько случалось – он мог провести весь вечер в Вавилоне, но запомнить лишь полученный в переулке минет, и то, потому что на противоположном кирпичном здании был узор в форме ангела.

На этот раз обрывки были другими.

Он помнил как Джастин, сидящий на заднем сидении и все еще сжимавший свою руку, совершенно испуганным голосом спросил:

\- Что я скажу им, когда мы приедем?

Брайан взглянул на него в зеркало заднего вида и ответил:

\- Скажешь им правду.

Он помнил медсестру, вручившую ему бланки, чтобы он заполнил их за своего «брата», помнил, как на автомате вписал в них весь список джастиновых аллергий. Помнил, что полиция приехала раньше Дженнифер. Помнил, как Джастин держался за его руку, пока они делали фотографии побоев. Помнил искаженное яростью лицо копа, когда он сообщал Дженнифер, что Джек Кинни будет арестован, и ему будут предъявлены серьезные уголовные обвинения.

Было еще много всего – он помнил, как сообщил социальному работнику, беседовавшей с Дженнифер, пытаясь убедить ее уйти от Джека, что Джастин отправится домой с ним. Помнил, как они спрашивали Джастина, где бы он предпочел жить: с братом или со своим настоящим отцом, с которым они могли бы связаться. И как Джастин тихо ответил:

\- Я еду с ним.

А еще он помнил, как когда-то сидел в той же самой комнате ожидания с Дэбби и убеждал медсестру, что его синяки получены на футбольном поле. Он помнил выражение отцовского лица – неужели прошло всего десять часов? – когда он рассказал ему, что гей.

Но единственное, чего он хотел, – это забыть.

***

У Джастина оказался обычный перелом, никакой операции не требовалось, так что тем же утром, после наложения гипса, Брайану позволили забрать его домой.

На следующий день, после вызволения Джека из тюрьмы под залог, Дженнифер принесла сумку с вещами Джастина. Они купили Джастину кушетку, установив ее в углу лофта, а рядом примостились книжные полки и рабочий стол. Джастин сидел на диване и безучастно наблюдал за происходящим, но когда его мать ушла, он вроде вздохнул с облегчением.

Правда, мальчишка снова расстроился, когда осознал, что с гипсом не сможет не только рисовать, но и ходить на уроки вождения, которые планировал посещать этим летом. Настроение у него постоянно падало, и иногда Брайану казалось, что они ждут лишь одного — что когда ебучий гипс снимут, все снова станет нормально. Вот только кто из них, блядь, был вообще в курсе, что такое нормально?

Часть вечеров Брайан проводил в больнице, навещая Вика, Майкла и Дэбби, а оставшиеся писал под диктовку домашние задания мальчишки. Пока однажды он не вернулся с работы и не застал пацана уверенно пишущим левой рукой. Он заставил Джастина во всем признаться. И тот сообщил, что вообще-то амбидекстер. И тогда, впервые за все время, Брайан понял, что значит непреодолимое желание выбить из ребенка всю дурь.

Наступило лето. Джек и какой-то адвокат, нанятый Дженнифер, умудрились добиться снятия обвинений и переквалифицировать его поступок в мелкое правонарушение. Адвокат давил на сострадание к больному раком и заявлял, что агрессивное поведение стало следствием лечения, что являлось смягчающим обстоятельством.

Но секс был хорош.

Поначалу все было вполне невинно – Брайан просто хотел дотронуться до мальчишки, забросить руку ему на плечи и обнять за талию, уткнуться лицом в шею и попытаться убедить, что все будет хорошо. Но, похоже, Джастин решил, что, в любом случае, все дело в сексе. А Брайан и сам не знал — может быть, так оно и было.

Так вот, поначалу все было невинно, и трепетно – Брайан медленно отсасывал Джастину, а тот скулил и всеми силами пытался не делать резких движений, чтобы ненароком не заехать Брайану по голове гипсом. Секс был нежный и очень, очень тихий. Они оба сдерживали стоны, будто боялись, что соседи, услышав их, придут и попытаются им помешать, хотя Брайан давным-давно понял, что его соседи были абсолютно глухими.

Но тишина не продлилась вечно. Мальчишке сняли гипс и вместе с ним словно сняли все ограничения. У него появилась привычка повторять имя Брайана во время секса: мольба, раздражение, просьба, похвала, поклонение – у него на каждую эмоцию находилась своя интонация, но при этом каждую он выражал одним словом - именем Брайана на устах. Это очень мешало Брайану прикидываться, что мальчишка на самом деле кто-то другой, что все это он проделывает с кем-то другим.

Но со временем Брайан нашел способы заткнуть мальчишку. Поцелуи работали лучше всего, к тому же практика шла ему лишь на пользу. А засунутый в рот член срабатывал еще лучше, и мальчишка это обожал. За месяц практически постоянных минетов Джастин усовершенствовал технику и полностью подавил рвотный рефлекс - и Боже, это была фантастика!

Брайан обнаружил, что внутри него растет какое-то смутное, зудящее ощущение – что-то, чему он никак не мог найти названия, неприятно гноилось под кожей. И отыгрывался он на мальчишке - зажимал ему рот рукой вместо поцелуя, когда не хотел слышать свое имя, пользовался кляпами, вибраторами и всякими игрушками, словно бросал ему вызов: «Хочешь быть здесь, в моей постели? Ну тогда тебе придется мириться вот с этим». Но мальчишка уверенно принимал каждый вызов и всякий раз одерживал верх — чем грубее становился секс, чем больше все это начинало походить на соревнование, тем больше ему, похоже, нравилось. Отвечать на каждый укус Брайана своим укусом, на каждую царапину своей царапиной, на каждое грязное словечко своим словом. Он мог в мгновение ока превратиться из флиртующей кокетки в сексуального маньяка, молниеносно обратиться из ангела в тигра и обратно.

Брайан стал уходить на работу все раньше, потому что, только проснувшись, обнаруживал руку мальчишки на своей груди и сперму на своей ноге, и больше уже не мог уснуть. И дрочить по утрам в душе, как он делал всю сознательную жизнь, было уже не в кайф. Он все больше времени проводил в тренажерке, словно упражнения могли избавить его от этого ощущения, как от тарелки Дэббиных равиоли. А домой приходил все позже, потому что трахать клиентов ведь было куда увлекательнее, чем разогревать ужин в микроволновке и делать домашку по геометрии.

Но как бы сильно он не старался держаться в стороне, когда он возвращался, Джастин всегда оказывался на месте.

***

Так случилось, что первым обо всем узнал Майкл.

Он вошел в лофт ровно в тот момент, когда Брайан наслаждался пост-оргазменной сигаретой. Такое случалось и раньше, но, видимо, Майкл решил, что в этот раз все иначе.

Брайан предложил Джастину принять душ, пока Майкл истерил, наворачивая круги и размахивая руками.

\- О. Мой. Бог. Ты за это можешь попасть в такие неприятности. Это блядь совершенно незаконно. Я даже представить себе не могу, насколько незаконно.

Брайан достал из холодильника пиво.

\- И кто же доставит мне неприятности, Майки?- Брайан вызывающе выгнул бровь.

\- Не знаю!- взорвался Майкл. – Но кто-то может узнать. Например, один из его учителей.

Брайан закатил глаза:

\- Майки, в отличие от тебя, у его учителей нет привычки врываться ко мне в квартиру в любое время.

\- Что если он кому-то расскажет?

\- Он умен. И знает, когда нужно держать рот на замке.

-Да, неужели?

Брайан косо взглянул на него и сделал большой глоток пива.

Майкл выглядел так, словно вот-вот начнет рвать на себе волосы.

\- Он твой брат, - прошипел он.- Это незаконно! Это жестокое обращение с ребенком, твою мать! Брайан, за это твой отец попал в тюрьму.

\- На одну ночь, - презрительно усмехнулся Брайан.

\- Ага, только вот у тебя нет рака, чтобы выбраться оттуда поскорее, - заявил Майкл.

Именно в этот момент голова Джастина высунулась из ванной:

\- Вы закончили орать? Я уже могу выйти?

\- Конечно, - отозвался Брайан.

Майкл стоял посреди лофта, качая головой. Джастин вышел из ванной, достал одежду из шкафа Брайана и начал одеваться.

Как только Джастин оделся, Майкл повел его к дивану, усадил на него и завел с ним разговор.

\- Послушай, Джастин, - начал он.- Ты не должен жить здесь, если не хочешь. Есть и другие варианты. Многие люди с радостью бы тебе помогли.

На заднем плане фыркнул Брайан.

\- Я помогу тебе, - продолжал Майкл. – Ты мог бы переехать к моей маме – она к тебе и правда хорошо относится, и…

Джастин смущенно потупился и спросил:

\- С чего бы мне этого хотеть?

\- Не вздумай напрягать этим Дэб, - предостерег Брайан. – У нее и так масса важных проблем.

Майкл это проигнорировал.

\- Ты тоже важен, - сказал он Джастину, отчего тот ухмыльнулся. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что у тебя есть лишь один выход – жить здесь, с Брайаном.

Джастин невольно рассмеялся.

\- Мне нравится жить с Брайаном, - ответил он.- И он вовсе не заставляет меня оказывать ему сексуальные услуги в счет половины арендной платы. Я просто хочу трахаться, как все нормальные люди.

Он ухмыльнулся и беспечно пожал плечами.

\- Именно,- вмешался Брайан и елейным голосом спросил. – Неужели это такое уж преступление?

Майкл застонал и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Да! Это преступление, - он повернулся к Джастину. – Ты, блядь, права не имеешь трахаться, пока не повзрослеешь.

Джастин засмеялся.

\- Это кто сказал?

\- Закон!

Брайан сел рядом с Майклом и закинул руку ему на плечи.

\- Он просто завидует, потому что вот уже четыре недели не проявлял никакой активности, - доверительно сообщил он Джастину, и тот хмыкнул в знак сочувствия. Брайан сжал плечо Майкла. – Так как насчет того, чтобы выйти потусить и добыть тебе отличный минет? Уверен, что ты тут же посмотришь на все с другой стороны, - закончил Брайан, фальшиво улыбнувшись.

\- Я, блядь, не смогу смотреть на это с другой стороны, - пробормотал Майкл.

***

 

Осенью Брайана вызвали в школу на родительское собрание. Выйдя вечером из офиса, он отправился на встречу с учителем Джастина. Коим оказалась миниатюрная женщина с каштановыми волосами и в очках.

\- Мистер Тейлор, - поприветствовала она его, - спасибо, что смогли так быстро приехать.

\- Кинни, - поправил он ее, потирая затылок. – У Джастина проблемы?

\- О, - женщина нахмурилась. – Так Вы не отец Джастина?

\- Я его брат, - лаконично отозвался Брайан.- Он живет со мной.

Она кивнула, сделав об этом пометку в записях.

\- Я слышала, что в прошлом году была какая-то неразбериха насчет опеки над Джастином. Но не знала, чем все закончилось. Хотя, должна сказать, что, похоже, все это пошло на пользу – в этом году дела Джастина идут куда лучше, чем в прошлом, когда его оценки были куда ниже ожидаемых.

Видимо, она ждала от Брайана какой-то реакции, но он промолчал.

И в итоге она продолжила:

\- Как бы то ни было, я просто хотела отметить, что в этом году он выглядит более спокойным и счастливым. Так что хорошо, что домашние неурядицы разрешились раньше, чем от этого успела пострадать его учеба.

Она протянула Брайану табель с оценками.

\- Сейчас, у него все прекрасно, - сказала она и добавила. – И все учителя отзываются о нем только в превосходной степени – Вам есть чем гордиться.

Брайан в отвел лишь хмыкнул.

\- В любом случае, Джастин выразил пожелание закончить школу раньше срока, – полагаю, он вам об этом говорил?

\- Он упоминал об этом.

 Как правило, мы стараемся уговорить детей не пытаться повзрослеть слишком рано, но в случае Джастина, с учетом его исключительного ума и невероятной мотивации, есть основания полагать, что обучение по ускоренному курсу будет наилучшим выходом. Он сможет раньше поступить в колледж, хотя в первый год, вы наверное, захотите, чтобы он продолжал жить дома, потому что социальная адаптация в колледже может проходить тяжело, даже если с учебой и нет проблем.

Брайан кивнул.

\- Так что, если Джастин решит закончить школу раньше, ему придется увеличить объем работы во втором полугодии, но зато он сможет выпуститься уже в конце этого учебного года.

Женщина еще немного поговорила о курсах, которые Джастин мог бы взять, а затем посоветовала Брайану не давить на него с учебой, чтобы та не мешала его остальной жизни. «Какой еще жизни?» - подумал Брайан. Все, что мальчишка делал, – это учился и зависал с Брайаном, и лишь от случая к случаю забредал домой к своей малолетней подружке. Тем временем учительница продолжала трындеть о том, что он должен гордиться таким умным младшим братом.

\- Что ж, если у вас есть вопросы, я буду счастлива на них ответить, - наконец, подвела итог она. Брайан уловил, что единственный вопрос, на который она надеялась, – это приглашение на ужин или в кино, так что в ответ лишь покачал головой. – Уверена, что какое бы решение вы с Джастином ни приняли, оно будет правильным.

По дороге к двери она протянула ему руку.

\- Точно, - ответил Брайан и прокашлялся. – Спасибо.

***

Как-то Мелани с Линдси заглянули в лофт в попытке очередной раз выпросить у него сперму. Брайан из ванной подслушал их разговор.

\- Господи, - изумленно проговорила Мел.- Он трахает этого мальчишку.

Брайан услышал, как Линдси пнула свою любовницу.

\- Мел! – возмутилась она.

\- Определенно.

\- Не пытайся превратить его заботу о сводном брате в какое-то извращение вроде педофилии только потому, что он тебе не нравится. Это лишь доказывает, что он будет отличным отцом.

\- Ни за что. Поверить не могу, что мы это делаем, - он буквально слышал, как Мелани меряет комнату шагами. – Он, блядь, еще ребенок.

\- Брайан этого не делает.

\- Здесь. Лишь. Одна. Кровать.

\- Неправда! Видишь, в углу стоит кушетка Джастина.

 Если на нее свалить еще чуть больше хлама, она станет почти как чердак в доме твоих родителей.

\- Наверное, перед сном он ее расчищает, - уверенно сказала Линдси.

Брайан выбрал именно этот момент для своего появления и вышел к ним из ванной. Линдси радостно ему улыбнулась, а Мелани продолжила шокированно оглядываться по сторонам.

***

Временами Брайану казалось, что Дженнифер должна догадываться. Она бывала у них постоянно, выкидывала из холодильника сгнившие овощи и забрасывала Джастина одеждой из «Олд Нэви». Брайан предполагал, что в глубине души она все понимает, но предпочитает закрывать на это глаза, как раньше, когда она убеждала себя, что Джастин травмирован ее разводом с Крейгом, а не пользуется ситуацией, чтобы выпросить больше рождественских подарков.

Линдси не знала и не верила, хотя иногда оглядывала лофт в поисках чего-нибудь, хоть каких-то доказательств своей непоколебимой веры в то, что есть вещи, которые Брайан Кинни никогда не сделает.

Мелани же все поняла и позвонила в школу Джастина, пытаясь дать делу ход. Джастина вызвали на допрос.

\- Понимаешь, - рассказывал он потом. – Они думают, что я - полный идиот. Что если они предложат мне пару салфеток и зададут несколько неожиданных вопросов, я тут же начну рыдать и признаваться, что мой брат трогает меня за интимные места.

Он закатил глаза:

\- Идиоты.

\- Но они правы, - вынужден был заметить Брайан.

\- В чем они правы? – пожал плечами Джастин. – Они не знают, что правильно, а что нет. И я, блядь, не позволю им контролировать мою жизнь.

\- Значит, ты соврал, - предположил Брайан.

\- Ну конечно.

Брайан в ответ лишь кивнул.

В январе Джастин в очередной раз подрался в раздевалке. Все закончилось нехилыми синяками и отстранением от учебы, потому что он швырнул другого ученика через скамейку.

Брайан решил, что пора действовать, и потащил покрытого синяками мальчишку на курсы самообороны, те, где предлагали обучить ненасильственным методам самозащиты. Он выписал руководству школы огромный чек и проинформировал мальчишку, что если тот не будет ходить на курсы три раза в неделю, он может забыть об уроках вождения.

Несколько недель Джастин жаловался и ныл. То в форме он выглядел как полный придурок – на самом деле, так оно и было, пока та не подсела после стирки и не стала больше подходить ему по размеру. То его раздражали маленькие детишки. То вонючие старики. То флиртующие с ним девчонки. Он все время был чем-то недоволен, пока, наконец, не получил желтый пояс и не решил, что ему нравится, как он на нем смотрится. После этого он стал одержим идеей получить коричневый пояс, чтобы научиться ломать доски головой. Брайан вообще-то считал, что с головой у него и без того проблемы, но тренировки, по крайней мере, удерживали пацана от школьных драк. К тому же теперь он учился по ускоренной программе, а значит, не мог позволить, чтобы его отстраняли от занятий.

Поначалу рак Джека вошел в стадию ремиссии. Но потом случился рецидив, и в течение лета все становилось только хуже. Лето вообще выдалось напряженным. Когда Джеку стало немного получше, Дженнифер отвезла Джастина в тур по колледжам, и вернулся он оттуда с совершенно дурацкими идеями. Не о колледжах, нет, – Брайан был уверен, что он спокойно поступит куда пожелает, несмотря на раннее окончание школы, тем более, что Линдси помогала ему с портфолио. Нет, у Джастина словно шило в заднице свербило — он был полон решимости уехать куда-нибудь на каникулы.  
Впервые он закинул эту удочку, когда они ели заказанную на дом еду. Джастин неуверенно вдохнул, как делал всегда, когда они говорили о вещах, имеющих для него большое значение.  
\- Брайан, я тут подумал, - начал он.  
У Брайана от этого сразу появилось нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Что мы могли бы этим летом поехать куда-нибудь на каникулы, - продолжил Джастин быстро.- Только мы вдвоем.  
Брайан задумался, а кого, интересно, еще они могли бы с собой позвать.  
\- Я правда очень хотел бы уехать, - мечтательно продолжал Джастин.  
\- А что не так с Питтсом? – язвительно спросил Брайан, размазывая вилкой лапшу по тарелке.  
Возможно, в итоге Брайан бы сдался, если бы мальчишка на этом и остановился, но у пацана, на его беду, был слишком длинный язык и потому он продолжил.  
\- Просто, - Джастин поставил белую коробочку и принялся активно жестикулировать. – Иногда я мечтаю о том, чтобы мы могли пройтись по улице, держась за руки, понимаешь?  
Брайан не понимал:  
\- Ты о чем пиздишь?  
Этот разговор был лишь началом длительного спора, который Брайан назвал «романтика – полное дерьмо», и который затянулся почти на все лето. Он повторялся с периодичностью раз в неделю, и по итогам Джастин всегда надувался. Временами и Брайан выходил из себя и начинал орать:  
\- Блядь, ты не мой бойфренд! У меня не бывает бойфрендов! Ты мой брат, ты слышишь? Перестань считать себя моим бойфрендом, еб твою мать!  
\- Ага, брат, которого ты каждую ночь трахаешь, - дерзко огрызнувшись, Джастин встал с дивана.  
\- Заткнись, - угрожающе проговорил Брайан, спускаясь со ступенек спальни. – Заткнись, сейчас же!  
-Но Брайан, - заскулил Джастин, сжимая в руках декоративную подушку.- Вот потому нам и нужно уехать, чтобы нам хоть недолгое время не приходилось быть братьями.  
Споры, как правило, заканчивались тем, что Брайан вылетал из лофта.

****  
Как только снова началась учеба, мальчишка погрузился в домашние задания и подготовку к поступлению в колледж и перестал досаждать Брайану этими каникулами. Что, конечно, явилось благословением, хотя, возможно, все это было как мертвому припарка.  
В октябре Линдси с Мелани разошлись. Брайан узнал об этом от Линдси.  
Она появилась на пороге лофта как-то субботним днем, когда мальчишка куда-то уехал с матерью. Брайан распахнул дверь, Линдси вошла внутрь и, сделав несколько шагов, остановилась посреди комнаты.  
\- Мы с Мел расстались, - заявила она каким-то обыденным тоном, но Брайан видел, что она сдерживает слезы, быстро моргая и неловко выпячивая вперед подбородок. Он нахмурился, и передал Линдси закуренный косяк.  
Она отмахнулась от него, вытерла украдкой глаза и дрожащим голосом продолжила.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне на один вопрос. Всего на один, Брайан. Честно, - она надменно дернула головой так, как всегда делала, пытаясь не расплакаться, и вскинула руку, словно заранее предвосхищая его еще не озвученные возражения. Выдохнула и спросила. – Ты трахаешь Джастина?  
Брайан на секунду замер, затем положил косяк в пепельницу на кухонном столе и, не поворачиваясь, ответил:  
\- Да.  
Линдси кивнула. Она явно ждала такого ответа, но по щекам ее все равно покатились слезы.  
\- Думаю, мне лучше уйти, - произнесла она, разворачиваясь к двери.  
\- Линдс, - позвал Брайан, потянувшись к ней.  
Линдси не обернулась, но рука ее замерла на дверной ручке.  
\- Не звони мне, - с этими словами она направилась к лестнице.

***  
Теперь знала и Линдси. Клэр была не в курсе, но скорее всего, подозревала, потому что по ее мнению все педики одновременно являлись и педофилами. Но Дженнифер все еще отрицала очевидное. Она считала, что у Джастина есть бойфренд в школе. Так она и сказала Брайану.  
\- Думаю, у Джастина есть бойфренд, - заявила она, водружая на кухонную стойку пакет с продуктами.  
На секунду внутри у Брайана все сжалось, но он все же умудрился спокойно спросить:  
\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
\- Просто, чтобы ты знал, - пожала она плечами, раскладывая в холодильнике покупки. И доверительно добавила. – Мать всегда знает, когда ее сын влюблен.  
Брайан кивнул и сухо выдавил:  
\- Угу.  
\- К тому же, - продолжала Дженнифер. – На прошлой неделе у него на шее появился засос.  
Брайана передернуло.  
\- Это так мило, - восторженно вздохнула Дженнифер. – Расскажешь мне, если познакомишься с этим мальчиком, хорошо?  
\- Я дам тебе знать, - пообещал Брайан, закатив глаза, когда Дженнифер отвернулась.

Но этот разговор заставил Брайана задуматься.  
\- Почему у тебя нет в школе друзей, кроме Дафни? – спросил он Джастина после их ежевечернего секса.  
\- Потому что меня все ненавидят? – Джастин, не поднимая головы с подушки, повернулся к нему, и выражение лица у него было таким, словно это самая очевидная вещь из всех, что ему когда-либо доводилось говорить.  
\- Тебя не могут ненавидеть все, - Брайан потянулся за сигаретами. – Даже ты не настолько раздражающий.  
Джастин шлепнул его по плечу.  
\- Все они ебучие гомофобы.  
\- А что насчет других мальчиков-геев? – спросил Брайан.  
Джастин фыркнул:  
\- Там нет ни одного гея.  
Брайан подавился смешком.  
\- Ну да, только, умоляю, не говори мне, что твой гей-радар дает такие сбои.  
Джастин явно смутился. Он сморщил нос. Синий хлопок наволочки и растрепанная копна волос обрамляли его лицо.  
\- Господи, так и есть, - заключил Брайан.  
В общем, ничего не вышло. Но Брайану вроде как нравилась идея, что Джастин может найти себе бойфренда своего возраста. Почему бы, в конце концов, мальчишке не завести маленького мальчика? Он милашка, и голова у него хорошо варит — а это самые привлекательные черты в любом гее. Не то, чтобы Брайан разбирался в том, какими качествами должен обладать хороший бойфренд, не то, чтобы ему было бы до этого дело, если бы он даже в этом и разбирался, – но все же.  
Ключиком ко всему стало бы просто свести Джастина с каким-нибудь одноклассником. Но раз он считал, что в школе нет ни одного гея, пускай. Можно было попросить Линдси взять его в центр геев и лесбиянок и познакомить там с таким же шестнадцатилеткой. Наверняка в центре была группа поддержки для шестнадцактилеток, подвергшихся насилию при попытке завести отношения. Наверняка многие из них как раз находились в поисках бойфренда.  
Но, увы, сейчас Брайан был не в том положении, чтобы звонить Линдси и просить ее взять мальчишку с собой.

Ладно, отлично, она в любом случае была ему не нужна. Брайан решил испробовать другую тактику, а именно перестать заниматься с мальчишкой сексом.  
Он решил так, не только из-за идеи бойфренда-сверстника. Были и другие причины. Например, то, что Майкл и Линдси больше с ним не разговаривали. И плюс ко всему - это вечно зудящее внутри чувство. И то, что его уверенность, что он потеряет к мальчишке интерес и выкинет его из головы после первого же траха, как оно обычно и бывало, оказалась ложной. И то, что тусовки всего раз в неделю больше не доставляли никакого удовольствия. И то, что мальчишка был единственным, кто мог справиться с их кофеваркой. В общем, множество причин привели Брайана Кинни к решению перестать трахаться со своим сводным братом.

Сначала он думал, что ему удастся постепенно отучить мальчишку от секса, как младенца от груди, и тот, в конце концов, найдет себе бойфренда в школе и обо всем забудет.  
Но все пошло не по плану.  
Основная проблема была в том, что пацан не понимал намеков. Не важно, сколько раз Брайан отмахивался от него, говоря, что он не в настроении.  
К тому же, когда Брайан говорил, что не в настроении, мальчишка лишь смеялся ему в лицо и все равно силой тащил в кровать.

 

В конце концов, Брайан понял, что должен будет сказать мальчишке все прямо. Новость он обрушил на него в пятницу вечером.  
\- Ты что? – загоготал Джастин.  
\- Я больше не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, - повторил Брайан, разгружая посудомойку.  
Джастин нахмурил брови и даже оторвался от просмотра мультика, чтобы кинуть на Брайана недоуменный взгляд.  
\- Но почему?  
«Потому что ты каждый божий день смотришь Спанч Боба», - подумал Брайан, но вместо этого сказал:  
\- Потому что я так решил.  
\- Не понимаю, - Джастин был все еще шокирован его заявлением. – Ты за что-то сердишься на меня? Ты встретил кого-то еще?  
\- Пиздец, - Брайан бросил вилки в ящик. – Нет, конечно, я никого не встретил. Когда, блядь, я могу встретить кого-то еще? У меня даже нет времени на то, чтобы спокойно подумать в одиночестве.  
Джастин надулся:  
-Ну не знаю. На работе или еще где-нибудь, куда ты ходишь.  
\- Угу, в доме Дэбби завелась куча горячих парней, и мы с ними собираемся стать счастливой шведской семьей, вот только для начала я должен порвать с тобой.  
\- Правда? – Джастин вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
Брайан закатил глаза.  
\- Я просто так решил, понятно? Это ни с чем не связано.  
\- Кто-то узнал? – нерешительно спросил Джастин. И тут же в панике вскочил с дивана. – Черт.  
Брайан тут же его оборвал:  
\- Никто не узнал. Не возбуждайся так.  
\- Я думал, тебе нравится, когда я возбужден, - бросил Джастин через плечо, снова опускаясь на диванные подушки.

Все было так ужасно, что Брайан даже не соизволил ответить.  
\- Видимо, нет, - спустя мгновенье продолжал бормотать себе под нос Джастин. А Брайан продолжал все также его игнорировать, решив, что теперь все точки над «i» расставлены.  
Ну конечно это было не так.  
Джастин поднял эту тему уже тем же вечером, за ужином.  
\- Дай мне печенье с предсказанием, - попросил он, и Брайан вытащил ему одно из пакета. Он разломал его и прочитал свое предсказание. Что бы там ни было написано, это вдохновило его на то, чтобы продолжить разговор.  
\- Итак, если ты не будешь больше заниматься сексом со мной, - начал Джастин, – то я буду заниматься сексом с другими, - заявил он, ожидая реакции Брайана.  
Брайан и глазом не моргнул.  
\- Отлично, - ровно ответил он. Может быть, теперь мальчишка найдет себе в школе маленького бойфрендика.  
Джастин сглотнул и продолжил:  
\- Раз так, сегодня вечером я иду тусоваться.  
Брайан вскинул бровь:  
\- Тусоваться?  
\- Тусоваться, - уверенно повторил Джастин. – По барам, клубам и всяким злачным местам.  
«Он серьезно?» - ужаснулся про себя Брайан.  
\- Да? – переспросил он.  
\- Ага, - Джастин вызывающе выпятил подбородок. – Буду знакомиться с другими парнями.  
Брайан решил, что позволит мальчишке блефовать.  
\- Прекрасно, - отозвался он. Он думал, что мальчишка ни за что не пойдет на это, а он, Брайан, не попадется на его трюк.  
***  
Пока мальчишка одевался и красовался перед зеркалом, Брайан наблюдал за ним и хихикал. Потом, наконец-то кинув последний раз взгляд на Брайана, с серьезным видом пялящегося в экран и не обращающего на него никакого внимания, Джастин вышел за дверь.  
Брайан продолжал хихикать и после его ухода, представляя себе, как Джастина не пустят в клуб без удостоверяющего личность и возраст документа, и как он понуро будет бродить по Либерти Авеню. 

В районе восьми Брайан вспомнил, что вышибала из «Бой-Тоя» обожал свежее, молодое мясо. Черт, да весь «Бой-Той» был под завязку заполнен молоденькими мальчишками. Брайан закусил губу и с минуту обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию.

В голове роились и другие мысли - смутные воспоминания о парнях, предпочитающих темные переулки, в которых сидели в засадах несовершеннолетние юнцы. Он тут же вспомнил ощущение шершавой кирпичной стены под ягодицами. Вспомнил и о парнях, которые клянутся, что они чистые, и отказываются надевать резинки. 

Он отбросил эти мысли и напомнил себе о новом шефе полиции - полном засранце, который, похоже, объявил личную вендетту сексу в переулках.

В итоге Брайан оделся и вышел из дома. Конечно, он не беспокоился, вовсе нет. Но все же был вечер пятницы, а значит, с чего бы ему, черт побери, сидеть дома? А то, что он отправился в «Бой-Той» вместо «Вавилона» – так это исключительно ради разнообразия. И то, что он дважды оглянулся, когда ему под фонарем померещилась белокурая макушка, тоже ничего не значило.

 

***  
Брайан схватил Джастина за воротник и оторвал его от танцующего с ним парня, игнорируя несущиеся с обеих сторон протесты.  
\- Если ты еще хоть раз, - он взглянул на парня, с которым танцевал Джастин, – тронешь моего брата, я тебя убью.  
Парень медленно попятился назад, выставив перед собой ладони, и принялся лепетать о том, что он ничего не знал.  
Ясно было, что новости разойдутся по всей Либерти Авеню за два часа.  
***  
Когда Джастин снова оказался на спине в постели Брайана, его так и распирало от самодовольства. И Брайана это неимоверно злило. Он, возможно, удержался бы от секса с мальчишкой, если бы Джастин не выглядел таким самоуверенным из-за случившегося. Брайану хотелось стереть эту ухмылку с его лица.  
Он толкнулся внутрь, сильно. Джастин слабо застонал, и Брайан, поперхнувшись воздухом, толкнулся снова.  
\- Больно? – с яростью в голосе спросил он.  
\- Да, да, - заскулил Джастин, сжимая простыни в кулаках и крепко зажмуривая глаза.  
Брайан опять толкнулся.  
\- А так?  
Джастин зашипел.  
\- Да. Так хорошо, еще Брайан.  
Джастину всегда нравилось немного грубости, но в данный момент Брайан вовсе не хотел, чтобы ему нравилось. Он хотел, чтобы все это мальчишке стало так ненавистно, что он в итоге навечно отрекся бы от клубов, трахов и секса. И просто вернулся к своему образу миленького маленького двенадцатилетнего малыша, снова став таким, каким был до появления Брайана.  
Трахая мальчишку он заметил, что руки его сами собой тянутся к горлу Джастина. Он уложил одну Джастину на плечо, а вторую вплел ему в волосы, чтобы отвлечься. Затем перенес на них весь свой вес и оставил влажные отпечатки на простынях – но все никак не мог избавиться от картинки в своей голове. И отчетливо видел, как его руки смыкаются на горле Джастина, пережимая трахею.  
Картинка была такой ясной – будто отображалась в доверчивых глазах Джастина, как замысловатый кино-спецэффект, - и такой четкой, что его почти замутило. Но в то же время у него стоял, и он трахал Джастина, и когда кончал, пальцы его судорожно сжались, отчаянно хватаясь за что-то, чего он не мог себе позволить.  
Когда все закончилось, Джастин, на свою беду, держался все еще невъебенно самодовольно и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, прижался к боку Брайана.  
Брайан спихнул его и пошел в душ, не обращая внимания на его вопросительный взгляд. Выйдя из душа, он достал из комода одежду и принялся одеваться.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – раздался голос Джастина из кровати.  
\- Иду тусить, - лаконично отозвался Брайан. – Спи.  
***  
Так или иначе, они занимались этим весь оставшийся выпускной год. Брайан так до сих пор и не понял, как так вышло. В какой-то момент Джастин перестал давить, и все немного расслабились. Когда Джастин принял решение отправиться в Чикагский Колледж Искусств, Брайан поздравил его с неподдельной гордостью. А когда умер Джек, Брайан обнаружил себя рыдающим у Джастина на плече поздней ночью. И на самом деле все оказалось не так тяжело и страшно, как он представлял себе.  
Но не сказать, что все стало проще. Скорее наоборот. Самым тяжелым был момент, когда Джастин попал в неприятности в школе. Потому что рисовал на уроках обнаженных людей. «Это ж каким надо быть идиотом?» - задавался вопросом Брайан, когда ему позвонили на работу и вызвали к директору. А выражение лица директора, когда она поняла, что опекун и изображенный на рисунках мужчина – одно лицо, было бесценным, хотя в тот момент Брайану было не до смеха. Он так до сих пор и не понял, как они вышли из ситуации. Видимо, у мальчишки был особый дар — он способен был уболтать кого угодно.  
Но на каждый пример их идеального гармоничного взаимодействия — например, когда они улыбались друг другу, не думая ни о каких проблемах, или когда Брайан на кухне шутливо шлепал Джастина по заднице — приходились десятки совершенно иных моментов, когда они оба злились, раздражались, дулись друг на друга. Орали и вопили. И сотни случаев, когда они просто не обращали друг на друга никакого внимания.

Во время одного из таких хороших моментов, в самом конце лета, они лежали на кровати, глядя в потолок и раскуривая на двоих один косяк. Джастин, как всегда, без умолку болтал.  
\- Знаешь, я всегда думал, что мне будет немного грустно уезжать в колледж, - сказал он.- Ну, просто, придется оставить все и всех, кого я знаю, и уехать в новое неизвестное место. Да, я думал, что это будет волнующим, но и немного грустным.  
Брайан не мог серьезно к этому относиться.  
\- Я не мог дождаться, когда свалю.  
Джастин сел и вскинул бровь.  
\- Думаю у нас больше общего, чем ты думал, - сказал он, вставая и спускаясь по ступенькам к кухне.  
Брайан еще какое-то время пялился в потолок, прислушиваясь к тому, как Джастин шебуршал в холодильнике, и вспоминал, что чувствовал в свое последнее лето дома. Тем летом Клэр выходила замуж, а потому от нее просто покоя не было. Отец постоянно ворчал о гигантских расходах на свадьбу, а Клэр рыдала и ныла, что мама, если бы была жива, хотела бы, чтобы свадьба ее дочери была красивой.  
А еще он думал о жизни Джастина, о том, что тот работал в кофейне и таскал ему после смены обезжиренные латте. О том, что мать накупила ему всяких прибамбасов для новой комнаты в общежитии, и что его нового соседа звали Эван, или Эрик - как-то так.  
Брайан поднялся с кровати и направился в кухню, подошел к Джастину и обнял его за талию со спины.  
\- Тебе понравится в колледже, - сказал он.  
Джастин развернулся в его руках и впервые показался Брайану неуверенным:  
\- Ты и, правда, так думаешь? – спросил он. – А вдруг мой сосед окажется хреном, а мой профессор возненавидит меня, а…  
Джастин резко замолчал, когда Брайан медленно покачал головой.  
Джастин вздохнул.  
\- Я буду тебе звонить, - пообещал он, потираясь головой о воротник футболки Брайана. – И писать постоянно.  
Брайан снова покачал головой.  
\- Забудь обо мне. Тебе очень понравится в колледже.

***  
Джастин уезжал в колледж 23 августа. Мама собиралась полететь с ним в Чикаго, чтобы помочь распаковаться и обустроиться и прикупить всего необходимого. Тем утром Брайан проснулся раньше обычного, даже раньше, чем в те дни, когда ходил в тренажерку, и ушел на работу. Вечером, когда он вернулся домой, Джастина уже не было.  
На самом деле, это было своего рода облегчением. Брайану пришлось купить новую кофеварку, раз уж Джастин был единственным, кто справлялся со старой, но это было неплохо. Он даже упаковал старую в коробку и отправил ее мальчишке в колледж, так как считал, что студентам необходимы большие дозы кофеина. 

А потом его жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло, как он и хотел. Он работал, и Марти обещал, что в конце финансового года он сможет стать партнером. Вечерами он тусовался, и больше не было нужды звонить Джастину и напоминать, что пора спать. Но временами он ловил себя на том, что выуживал телефон из кармана раньше, чем вспоминал, что необходимости в этом больше нет.  
А еще он снова мог приводить в лофт парней.

Изредка Джастин писал ему мейлы, и иногда Брайан даже читал их, а иногда отправлял в корзину непрочитанными. Но однажды, он наткнулся на отличный порно-сайт и отправил ссылку Джастину.

Благодаря командировке, ему удалось увильнуть от привычно тоскливого празднования Дня Благодарения с семьей. А на Рождество к счастью Дженнифер с Джастином отправились к ее родителям в Бостон.  
Время от времени Брайан зависал с Майклом, когда тот не был занят своим новым бойфрендом, каким-то там хиропрактиком. Однажды вечером в «Вавилоне» Брайан всеми силами старался игнорировать Эммета и Теда, обсуждавших какую-то дебильную мелодраму, когда бармен поделился с ним полезной информацией.  
\- В городе сегодня появился свежий, горяченький парнишка .  
Брайан вопросительно вскинул бровь, а парень кивнул, расставляя в ряд стаканы.  
\- Пару минут назад он отправился в задние комнаты, с целой толпой на хвосте.  
Брайан прикинул, что появление новенького в городе означает, что ему не грозит риск трахнуть того, кого он уже поимел, и решил проверить, что там за парень.

 

***  
Выйдя из душа Брайан услышал, как закрылась дверь лофта. И внутрь вошел напевающий себе под нос Джастин.  
-Привет, - взволнованно поздоровался он, пружиня на цыпочках. Брайан медленно подошел к нему, оборачивая вокруг талии полотенце.  
\- Привет, - отозвался он, поглаживая затылок. – Я видел тебя в «Вавилоне».  
\- А? – Джастин подступил ближе к Брайану, но все еще не дотрагивался до него. И ухмыльнулся. – Я тебя не видел. Был занят.  
\- Ага, я заметил.  
Джастин наклонился и прикусил Брайана за ключицу.  
\- Видел кого-нибудь сексуального сегодня? – спросил он.  
Вместо ответа Брайан зашипел, потому что Джастин в этот момент занялся его шеей.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Джастин откинул голову и нахально улыбнулся, сорвал с Брайана полотенце и шлепнул им его по заднице.  
Затем он снял футболку и бросил ее на диван, а потом сделал несколько шагов обратно к двери, расстегивая джинсы.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал он Брайана, немного склонив голову.  
Брайан нехотя подошел. Джастин петлей накинул полотенце ему на шею и притянул его голову для поцелуя. Теперь мальчишка знал в этом толк. Губы, зубы, язык – все смешалось в горячем дыхании. Брайан потянулся ладонями к бедрам Джастина, но когда скользнул ими ниже, чтобы приласкать задницу, Джастин отпрянул.  
\- Ах-ха-ха – засмеялся он и словно на буксире подтащил Брайана за полотенце ближе к колонне. И внезапно Брайан оказался стоящим лицом перед колонной, а Джастин языком скользил по его шее, все еще сжимая полотенце за оба конца.  
Джастин слегка натянул его, и трение обожгло Брайану кожу.  
\- Я вспомнил, - заговорил Джастин, на секунду прекратив вылизывать ему лопатки, - лекцию Мастера Чанга о том, как использовать пояс вместо оружия….  
Он придвинулся ближе, прижав Брайана к столбу.  
\- Пояс? – почти бессвязно спросил Брайан. Полотенце заставило его откинуть голову назад, и Джастин прикусил его за ухо.  
Брюки Джастина в какой-то момент исчезли.  
\- Тогда это был коричневый пояс, - продолжил он. И Брайан понял, что очевидно некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, потому что мальчишка все так же нес всякие глупости во время секса.  
И все же что-то, видимо, изменилось. Потому что прежде Брайану никогда не доводилось сжимать до побелевших костяшек колонну в своей гостиной, тяжело дыша и упираясь головой в холодный металл, пока Джастин его трахал. Раньше такого не случалось. Да и многого другого тоже не случалось. Раньше он не испытывал соблазна наблюдать за тем, как его сводный младший брат трахает других парней в задних комнатах «Вавилона», и его не накрывало осознанием того, что у него встает почти до боли от одной этой картинки. Бывало, они шутливо боролись в постели, когда Джастин не желал переворачиваться на живот, но Джастин никогда прежде не выигрывал, никогда не заставлял Брайана ухмыльнуться и сдаться, признавая, что тот мог бы перевернуть его, даже если бы он сопротивлялся.  
Теперь все было по-другому.

****  
Вообще все стало иначе. Джастин больше не жил в лофте, он снимал на лето квартирку со своей малолетней подружкой Дафни, которая дулась на него за то, что он бросил ее в последнем классе одну.  
\- Похоже, ты превращаешься в натурала, - как-то сказал Брайан, прикуривая сигарету.  
\- Неа, - улыбнулся Джастин, отбирая ее у него. – Секс был не настолько хорош.  
У Брайана невольно отвалилась челюсть.  
\- Ты трахнул Дафни?  
Джастин кивнул.  
\- И как все было?  
Джастин сморщил нос.  
\- Ей еще нужно попрактиковаться.  
Брайан отобрал сигарету обратно и нахмурился.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Она попросила.  
\- И это все, что требовалось? – спросил Брайан, все еще хмурясь.  
\- Ага, - согласился Джастин и добавил. – Эй, я трахаю тебя постоянно, а ты даже не просишь.

***  
Временами Брайан наблюдал за танцующим в «Вавилоне» Джастином. На самом деле, даже не «временами», а примерно каждую секунду всего времени, что он там проводил. Брайан задавался вопросом, почему он раньше не замечал, что мальчишка умеет танцевать. Было непросто невозмутимо стоять возле барной стойки, в то время как хотелось отпихнуть того, с кем мальчишка танцевал, и уволочь мелкого за волосы в задние комнаты.  
Еще он задавался вопросом, кто научил Джастина этому трюку с языком, потому что прошлой ночью, когда тот отсасывал ему, Брайан кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.  
Как-то раз Джастин готовил что-то на кухне под музыку, и Брайан оттащил его от разделочной доски на свободное место.  
\- Потанцуй для меня.  
Джастин улыбнулся, вытирая руки об фартук.  
\- Потанцуй со мной, - потребовал он в ответ. Они танцевали до тех пор, пока на них не осталось одежды, а потом оказались в кровати.  
Последующий секс был нежным. Брайан повернул Джастина на бок и запрокинул ему голову, чтобы они могли целоваться, пока он медленно, невыносимо медленно трахал его, лаская кулаком его член.  
А потом Джастин прильнул к нему, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, пробежался ими вдоль по груди, скользнул дальше, и тогда Брайан вздохнул и отпустил себя.  
\- Я тут подумал, - произнес он, наконец. – Мы должны свалить нахуй из Питтсбурга в эти выходные. Уехать в какое-нибудь милое местечко.  
\- Ммм, - отозвался Джастин, уткнувшись ему в шею. – Я бы с удовольствием, но у меня другие планы.  
\- Планы? – спросил Брайан, не позволяя голосу выдать себя.  
\- Ага, - сонно ответил Джастин.  
\- Все нормально, это неважно, если ты не хочешь ехать. Это была просто идея.  
\- Но я бы с радостью поехал, - сказал Джастин. – Может в другое время?  
\- Проехали, - Брайана раздражало, что он вообще завел об этом речь.  
На следующий день Брайан пытался отыскать кофе в шкафчике, но мальчишка снова его спрятал, так что он отправился в спальню и разбудил Джастина, чтобы тот помог ему найти уже этот ебучий кофе.  
Джастин запыхтел и потер глаза, а потом прошлепал в кухню, чтобы сделать ему кофе.  
Брайан, весь встрепанный, уселся за стойку.  
\- И какие же, блядь, у тебя планы на выходные? – спросил он.  
\- О. Мы с Эриком и Джоной встречаемся во Флориде, - ответил Джастин, разливая кофе по кружкам. – Мы остановимся у бабушки Джоны. По моему, у них дом возле пляжа.  
Брайан не должен был больше ничего говорить, но он еще не выпил свой утренний кофе, а, значит, заслуживал некоторого снисхождения.  
\- И когда ты собирался, мать твою, рассказать мне о своем маленьком путешествии? Или ты хотел просто молча свалить? – зло и хмуро бросил он.  
Джастин глотнул кофе и кинул на Брайана взгляд, который ясно говорил: «Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и, по-моему, это очень мило, что ты расстроился из-за того, что мы не сможем вместе уехать на каникулы».  
\- Ты больше не должен подписывать мое разрешение на поездку, - сказал Джастин спокойно и отправился одеваться, по дороге поцеловав Брайана в лоб.

***  
На годовщину отцовской смерти Брайан прикупил бутылку виски и отнес ее на могилу Джека. Он несколько часов просидел на земле - к счастью была суббота - пока его в итоге не нашел Джастин и не плюхнулся рядом с ним.  
Наконец, после нескольких минут тягостного молчания и жужжания насекомых на заднем плане, Брайан тяжело сглотнул и хрипло сказал:  
\- Я рад, что он мертв.  
Джастин покосился на Брайана, глаза ему слепило солнце, а лицо Брайана было в тени. И кивнул, не соглашаясь, но понимая о чем Брайан говорит.  
Затем Джастин снова посмотрел на могилу, и они еще какое-то время сидели молча.  
Брайан откашлялся:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь, - начал он, - ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, будто он наблюдает за тобой?  
Джастин вздрогнул и взглянул на Брайана.  
\- Нет, - сказал он спустя пару секунд. – Нет, Брайан. С тех пор, как ты вытащил меня оттуда, никогда.  
Джастин мягко выделил «ты» и быстро прильнул к боку Брайана.  
Брайан слегка передернул плечами, а потом придвинулся ближе к Джастину, так чтобы они снова прикасались друг к другу.  
\- Иногда, - неожиданно сказал Джастин, – в Чикаго я чувствую, что ты наблюдаешь за мной.  
Брайан вскинул бровь.  
Джастин улыбнулся.  
\- И от этого я возбуждаюсь.  
Брайан не смог удержаться от ответной усмешки. Он закинул руку Джастину на плечо.  
\- Пошли. Пора валить отсюда.  
Это они и сделали.

***  
После возвращения из Флориды мальчишка с утра до вечера доставал Брайана идеей об отпуске, пока Брайан, наконец, не забронировал отель на побережье. Ну хорошо, не то чтобы доставал, просто дважды упомянул, что если Брайан все еще хочет уехать, у него на работе свободные дни пятнадцатого и шестнадцатого.  
В пятницу они остались в своем номере и весь день трахались. В субботу они тоже остались в своем номере и весь день трахались. В воскресенье Джастин настоял на том, что хочет поплавать, так что они на пару часов отправились на пляж. А после, несколько увлекшись нанесением солнцезащитного крема и последующим массажем, вернулись в свой номер и весь день трахались. Вечером воскресенья Брайан настоял на том, чтобы они пошли в клуб, и позволил Джастину немного потанцевать, прежде чем продефилировал к нему и притянул в свои объятья. В клубе они подцепили сексуального парня и взяли его с собой в отель. Брайан смотрел, как Джастин трахает другого – и это его возбуждало.  
На протяжении лета все было хорошо, даже после их возвращения из отпуска. Джастин часто был рядом, но не чрезмерно – похоже он интуитивно чувствовал, когда Брайан от него уставал и начинал хотеть, чтобы он свалил. Но со временем это случалось все реже и реже.  
Брайан старался не забывать, чем мальчишка постоянно его раздражает, и напоминать себе, что будет рад, когда тот снова уедет в Чикаго. Раздражает тем, что покупает калорийное мороженое или постоянно включает телевизор, когда Брайан занят. Разводит в доме грязь и забывает до конца заворачивать кран, после того, как почистит зубы. А еще его раздражала его мать, которая вечно названивала и допытывалась, нет ли у Джастина бойфренда, и постоянно приглашала их обоих на бранч.

Но в то же время существовал Джастин, который медленно дрочил ему посреди ночи и прижимался к стеклу душевой кабины. Джастин, сворачивавшийся на диване перед телевизором. Джастин, проверяющий свою почту на брайановском ноуте и оставляющий в закладках отстойные порносайты. Джастин, ходящий в химчистку и проигрывающий в покер, но выигрывающий в шахматы. А еще Джастин лежащий в кровати, на стойке, на диване и на ковре.

А потом снова звонила его мать и говорила, что, может быть, в этом и нет необходимости, но все же, наверное, Брайану стоит поговорить с Джастином о безопасном сексе.  
\- Мы уже разговаривали, - приходилось коротко отвечать Брайану. Но по факту Джастин за такое должен был ему сотню минетов, несмотря на то, что было это сто лет назад. Мальчишка не ценил того, на какие жертвы Брайан идет ради него.  
Ну конечно это были не совсем жертвы. Скорее … привычки. Как-то они заехали в «Тако Белл» – или, как его называл Брайан, «Токсичный Ад» – по пути с побережья. И лениво переругивались на тему, кто будет платить, когда продавец спросил, считать ли их заказ вместе.  
\- Да, - ответил Брайан. Потому что, черт побери, он платил за мальчишку годами.  
Джастин засмеялся:  
\- Нет, я могу сам заплатить.  
\- Джастин, - предостерег его Брайан. Продавец занервничал и суетливо отступил назад, чтобы добавить в тако того скотского корма, что они обычно кладут.  
Джастин удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Брайан, я сам могу оплатить свои тако.  
\- В этом нет смысла, - заспорил Брайан.  
\- А в чем есть смысл? – спросил Джастин.  
Язык Брайана уперся в щеку.  
\- В том, что я буду оплачивать заказ, а ты в это время добудешь нам немного кетчупа. Это называется разделение труда.  
Джастин смерил его взглядом, тем самым взглядом, который говорил, что он в последнее время уступает Брайану все чаще и чаще, а Брайан вызывающе посмотрел в ответ.  
Наконец, Джастин вскинул руки, капитулируя.  
\- Хорошо. Если покупка тако для тебя так важна, то, пожалуйста, развлекайся.  
\- Не забудь соломинки, - крикнул ему вслед Брайан.

***  
Джастину пришлось вернуться в колледж раньше времени, потому что он подрабатывал ассистентом у одного профессора скульптуры, который хотел заранее подготовить студию к началу учебного года и попросил его о помощи. Так что он упаковал свои вещи и собрался вернуться в общежитие пораньше.  
\- Я улетаю в пятницу, - заявил Джастин Брайану в среду вечером, когда они сидели на диване и смотрели телевизор.  
Брайан резко вскинулся.  
\- В пятницу? Я думал, ты уезжаешь не раньше следующей недели.  
\- Стейнсбургу нужна помощь в студии, так что он потянул за кое-какие ниточки, чтобы я мог приехать раньше.  
Брайан медленно кивнул.  
\- А завтра вечером, - продолжал Джастин, – мама заставляет меня сходить на ужин отцом и его последней подружкой-пустышкой.  
\- Не ходи.  
Джастин пожал плечами.  
\- Думаю, что в этом году он собирается оплатить половину моего обучения, что очень поможет маме. Так что мне нужно идти и вести себя там хорошо.  
\- У твоей матери проблемы?- спросил Брайан, пока Джастин укладывался головой ему на колени.  
\- Нееее, не думаю. Но колледж - это дорогое удовольствие, понимаешь? И пока Джек болел, она продала мало домов.  
Брайан снова кивнул, нежно поглаживая волосы Джастина. Затем он зарылся в них рукой и начал массировать ему затылок, чем вызвал одобрительное мычание.  
\- Тебе помочь собраться? – спросил Брайан.  
Джастин покачал головой.  
\- Большая часть моих вещей все еще упакована на складе.  
\- В таком случае, полагаю, у нас осталось только одно дело.  
\- Какое? – спросил Джастин, понимающе улыбаясь.  
\- Упаковать это дебильную, неработающую кофеварку и отнести ее на почту….  
Брайан осекся, потому что Джастин атаковал его ребра и начал щекотать. Так что Брайан поймал его руки и прижал их над головой, сместившись так, чтобы Джастин лег на спину на диване. А сам навис сверху.  
\- Я устрою тебе такой прощальный трах, какой ты в жизни не забудешь, - пообещал Брайан, склоняясь над лицом Джастина.  
\- Да ну? – Джастин облизнулся.  
Брайан кивнул.  
\- И со всеми этими студентами, - он затих, длинным мазком провел языком по подбородку Джастина, почувствовав колкость щетины, – ты будешь думать, что ни один из их членов не сравнится с членом Брайана.  
\- Я всегда так думаю, - прошипел Джастин.  
\- Это хорошо, - отозвался Брайан и снова принялся облизывать его ухо.  
***  
Брайан приехал к Дафни в пятницу, как раз вовремя. Джастин в этот момент загружал багаж в машину Дженнифер.  
Брайан вручил ему маленький бумажный пакет.  
\- Ты оставил у меня. Откроешь позже, - предупредил он тихо.  
Джастин понимающе кивнул и аккуратно спрятал его в один из своих чемоданов.  
Пока Дафни слезно прощалась, а Дженнифер доставала из сумочки ключи, Брайан стоял рядом и курил.  
Наконец, Джастин был готов сесть в машину, и Брайан снова подошел к нему.  
\- Позвони, когда доберешься, чтобы я знал, что твой самолет не взорвался, или с ним не случилось еще чего-нибудь.  
Джастин улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо, конечно, - он засмеялся и двинулся к машине, но Брайан перехватил его и притянул к себе, обнимая. Странно было обнимать Джастина на глазах у его подружки и матери, но он сжал его крепко, отчаянно игнорируя среагировавший на запах шампуня Джастина член.  
А затем отпустил его и шагнул назад.  
\- Пока, - проговорил он.  
\- Пока, - отозвался Джастин, и дверца машины захлопнулась за ним.  
***  
Две недели спустя Брайан был избран лучшим рекламщиком года и получил маленькую, симпатичную статуэтку в качестве награды. Он подумывал позвонить и рассказать об этом Джастину, но все же не сделал этого.  
Когда же Джастин прислал ему мейл, в котором было написано «Спасибо за презики», Брайан улыбнулся в экран монитора. И его внезапно осенило фантастической идей для своей новой рекламной кампании.  
На той же неделе Майкл, нервничая, сообщил Брайану,что переезжает в Портлэнд со своим мужем, и Брайан в ответ лишь кивнул.  
А спустя еще неделю он отправился на собеседование в Нью-Йорк и послал оттуда Джастину открытку.  
\- Это кому? – спросил его парень, сопровождающий его в поездке, когда он остановился перед стойкой, чтобы выбрать открытку.  
\- А? – отозвался Брайан. – О, это моему младшему брату.

***  
Открытки стали самым простым способом оставаться на связи, потому что не влекли за собой мальчшеской болтовни. Но как-то вечером Брайан сам позвонил Джастину по телефону.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - произнес Джастин.- Почему ты звонишь?  
\- Просто хотел удостовериться, что ты делаешь домашнее задание и ложишься спать вовремя – с чего, по-твоему, мне еще звонить?  
\- Хммм. Чтобы заняться сексом по телефону? – голос мальчишки был по-настоящему смущенным.  
Брайан вздохнул и растер рукой брови.  
\- Дэбби и Вик улетели сегодня в Италию.  
\- О, - понимающе отозвался Джзастин. – А Вик взял себе билет в один конец? Ты отвез их в аэропорт?  
\- Ну а кто еще? – спросил Брайан. Майкл-то теперь жил в Висконсине или где там. И вокруг не было никого, кто должен был бы делать свое мужское гейское дело.  
\- Тяжело было? – спросил Джастин. – Прощаться?  
\- Никаких сожалений, – отозвался Брайан уверенно.  
\- Я не об этом спросил, - мягко пожурил его Джастин.  
На время в трубке повисло молчание.  
\- Иногда я жалею о том, что сказал Джеку перед смертью, - заговорил Джастин.  
Это разозлило Брайана.  
\- Не смей вообще тратить время на мысли об этом ублюдке. И хорошо, что ты не наговорил ему лишнего, прежде чем сам не оказался в могиле.  
\- Знаю, - согласился Джастин, тяжко вздыхая. – Но знаешь ли, иногда невозможно удержаться от мыслей «а что если», понимаешь?  
Брайан взглянул на лежащее перед ним на столе предложение о работе и подумал: «А что если?»

***  
Брайан почти убедил себя, что все это затевалось исключительно ради работы. Это было охуенное предложение, такое же фантастическое, как и то, что он получил в Нью-Йорке, но тут ему предложили еще и офигенный кабинет с гигантскими окнами с видом на озеро. И конечно горячих парней, который он еще не трахал, в Чикаго было куда больше.  
Когда Брайан позвонил и согласился на предложение, Грейси пришел в восторг. И предложил ему забронировать номер в отеле на то время, пока арендованная для него квартира будет приводиться в порядок.  
\- Ну, только если у тебя нет родственников, у которых ты мог бы остановиться, - сказал Грейси.  
\- Никаких родственников в Чикаго у меня нет, - просто отозвался Брайан. - Отель – это прекрасно, спасибо.  
Грейси отдал своей секретарше распоряжение проследить за всем, а уже через пару дней Брайан въехал в свою новую квартиру на сорок седьмом этаже. Когда дул сильный ветер, то можно было заметить, как в унитазе колышется вода. Хотя Брайан не так уж много времени проводил за рассматриванием воды в унитазе - похоже, пьяные привычки он оставил в Питтсбурге. И теперь предпочитал любоваться видом из окна, рассматривая улицы внизу и похожие на детские игрушки машины.  
Вечерами он тусовался, надеясь когда-нибудь встретить мальчишку, и всегда дважды оглядывался, когда краем глаза замечал блондинов. Но прошло несколько недель, а он так его и не встретил, хотя слышал о нем по гейскому сарафанному радио - и это было приятно.  
Брайан ходил по клубам, выпивал и трахал парней, запуская в сарафанное радио свою собственную волну слухов – о парне, который трахается так, что можно увидеть лицо Бога.  
Но мальчишка ему все не попадался, и Брайан начал подбираться ближе. Заходил в кофейни возле кампуса, блуждал воскресными днями по галереям, прислушивался к похожему смеху, надеясь увидеть знакомую улыбку. 

***  
Стоял ранний октябрь, когда однажды, субботним днем, Брайан шагнул на территорию кампуса, пытаясь отыскать адрес, написанный на бумажке рукой Дженнифер. В общежитии воняло грязными носками, на двери в комнату висела покосившаяся табличка «Джастин и Эрик».

Брайан остановился перед дверью и постучал.

 

Конец.


End file.
